Selfish love
by Linpon
Summary: "Love is like a butterfly. It goes where it's pleased and it pleases where it goes"
1. Chapter 1

**The night of the Ouran fair**

_***Third music room***_

Kyouya came into the third music room to gather his stuff. 'Such a long day' he thought. There are so many affairs occurred just in one day. When he reached the room, unexpectedly, he saw the light. And there sat a person. 'Haruhi?' She sat on the window ledge and looked the school yard outside. Kyouya watched the clock. 10h30pm

"What are you doing here this late?" He asked softly

Haruhi jumped out of her skin then sighed of relief when she saw Kyouya.

"Just thinking" she answered "And what are you doing here senpai?"

"My stuff" he talked when he was gathering his notes on the table. "Well, you suppose to think AT HOME in this time, don't you? Long day, ha?"

"Yeah" she sighed "I never thought everything could turn out so wonderful" she smiled and turned back to look outside the window "Everything is back to normal right?"

"No, I don't think so". He said loudly enough just for himself to hear. "Haruhi?"

"Yes, senpai?" Haruhi gazed at him, her big brown eyes widened

"Thank you"

"For what? For bringing Tamaki-senpai back?" Her gaze didn't leave Kyouya.

"Yes, and for having showed up in Host club. You are very special, you know?"

Haruhi completely not understood what her senpai was talking about. It seemed odd for him to talk like that or Haruhi was so oblivious. Before she could reply, Kyouya said

"Ok, come on, I will give you a lift. I don't think you can take a bus this late"

"And senpai, thank you"

This time, Kyouya's eyes widened behind his glasses

"For teaching me those lessons" Haruhi continued in Kyouya's surprise "You helped me know more about Tamaki-senpai and made me follow him then bring him back. Thanks"

Kyouya didn't reply. A wind blew through the door made them have a chill. Haruhi shuddered because she was wearing a thin white dress. Kyouya took some steps closer and covered her in his blazer. He leaned on her, narrowed eyes and said:

"Don't think that your debt is erased and you don't have to host. Tomorrow, host club will open again so don't get cold or your customers will very upset. I don't want our profit to decrease".

He turned away, walked towards the door and said loudly

"Haruhi, keep my blazer clean. If you don't, I will charge you for that. I can build a new debt for you anytime, you know. Be careful"

Haruhi smiled surprisedly then touched his blazer 'Why does he always have to act the egoist role like that?' She thought. Suddenly she heard his echo

"Hurry up, I can't wait you longer. Time is money"

He was always Shadow king anyway. Haruhi ran up to him.

_***Hitachiin's mansion***_

Kaoru was sitting on his desk, writing while his older twin was lying on the bed. Hikaru looked at the ceiling then sighed.

"Kaoru, I have a strange feeling" the older twin told his brother

"What's feeling, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked curiously but actually he was nervous.

"I don't know, when I saw Haruhi dance with Tono, her smile, her look… I felt… I felt… I don't know… It was…" Hikaru answer hesitantly.

"Hurt, right?" Kaoru added.

"It was… It was… hurt? It's some kind of hurt but why did I feel hurt Kaoru? Why? Why I've never felt in that way before until tonight?"

"Hikaru" Kaoru called his brother softly and anxiety was show in his voice. "Sometimes, the answer can't be told by someone else, it's you to find it out. It is your feeling, isn't it?"

Hikaru silenced. Kaoru looked at him worriedly but he talked no more. He continued his writing and thought 'It's time for you to realize that feeling. Finally, everyone has to grow up. I'm happy for you Hikaru, but why I feel sad, too?'

_***Haninozuka's mansion***_

Honey was having his third cake party this week with his cousin Mori. In front of them, there was a table full of cakes. They were so happy that Host club's members could be together again. Cutting a big slice of strawberry cake, Honey said

"It's so good that Tama-chan is back, ne?"

"Ah" Mori answered as usual

"Takashi, do you think we can be like these old days?" Honey took the slice to his mouth.

"No"

"Me neither. This time it's a big change ne? I think they will find out their feelings soon. It's great that we can see it before we graduate ne?" Honey said in his cute voice while he was swinging his legs under the table

"Ah" Mori answered "Mitsukuni, don't rush. Let it be natural"

"Of course" Honey continued eating his cake with a big smile on his face

_***2**__**nd**__** Suou's mansion***_

Tamaki climbed in his bed and hugged his brown bear. No more worry about his grandmother because he had his beloved friends always being by his side, his father supported him and his mother, somewhere in this world, loved him. He belonged to this place with his Host club.

"You have a phone call, Tamaki-sama" Maezono Shima, his general maid, said suddenly

Tamaki startled because Shima appeared next to him from nowhere

"Don't scare me like that" Tamaki panted then picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Tamaki-kun, It's me" Tamaki was surprised about hearing Éclair's voice. "I'm calling you for apologizing. I mean I'm sorry for everything" Éclair said sincerely.

"You don't have to, Éclair-san. I must say thank you for letting me – "

"No, it's me to apologize and say thank you. Thank you for letting me know about true friendship. I've never had a true friend before. On watching your host club, I know they mean very much to you. They love you and you are so proud of them right?"

"Yes" Tamaki silenced for a while then said "Éclair-san, I can be your friend, your true friend and so can the host club. We'll always welcome you."

"Thanks, it's very sweet. Your mother is so proud of you, you know?"

"Yes, I know" Tamaki said bittersweetly.

"Someday, you can visit me in French, can't you? As a friend?"

"Of course I can. As a friend I promise"

"I'm sure I have a surprise for you, a gift for my true friend. And Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes, Éclair-san?"

"Treasure your girl, Haruhi. She is a good girl"

"Absolutely, I treasure my daughter Éclair-san, why do you say so?" Tamaki asked curiously

"You're such a cute idiot; I hope to see you soon, good night Tamaki-kun"

"Oh, good night" Tamaki tried to process what Éclair had said. 'My daughter is a good girl, of course. I always treasure her and WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TELLING ME A IDIOT? It's ridiculous' Being so deep in his thought and then:

"Tamaki-sama" Shima said behind him. Tamaki fell off his bed because of startling.

"I said don't scare me like that" He yelled

"I just want to said Welcome home Tamaki-sama. And good night"

Shima said then disappeared like a wind. "Is she a ghost or something?" Tamaki mumbled while he was climbing back to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language so please be gentle. Tell me if there are any grammar or vocabulary mistakes. Thank you very much ^^ Enjoy your day

**Host club opened again**

Host club opened. Just some days ago, they thought it was the end but now everything came back as usual. Tamaki hugged his "Kawaii daughter". The twins pulled her off Tamaki, teased him. They chased around the room. Such a chaos. Haruhi sighed tiredly 'These guys will never grow up' but at least she didn't have to pay off her debt, she hosted because she loved it, she loved host club and then she smiled happily. Meeting her smile, Honey couldn't help grinning then kept eating his cake. No one noticed to the Shadow king. Sitting in front of his laptop but he didn't type. He sunk in his thoughts.

*Flash back*

Kyouya stood in front of his father's office, knocked the door.

"You call me, father?"

"Yes. Kyouya, I demand you to do something." His father said. His eyes didn't leave his files.

"Yes, father"

"The scholar student, Fujioka Haruhi, I want to have dinner with her. Can you ask her out?"

"Yes, father but how come?" Kyouya asked suspiciously

"You'll know later. I will tell you the date and the place soon. Now you're dismissed."

"Yes, father" Kyouya walked out of his office and wondered what his father was planning.

*End flash back*

Kyouya was used to manipulating and he hated when he was out of controlling the situation, especially, didn't know what his father was up to. He sighed. Back to reality, Tamaki pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Mother, Haruhi hates me because I grow mushrooms in the closet"

"Stop growing mushroom, Father. You'll spoil the costumes we need for the cosplay next week." He answered. Tamaki swept into his corner of woe. The twins rolled on the floor.

"Haruhi?' Kyouya called when she was cleaning the table.

"Yes, Kyouya senpai?" She stopped and watched him carefully 'I do nothing wrong so he can't build up a debt for me' She thought.

"Are you free tonight? I will take you out for dinner." He said blankly

"WHAT?" Three voices sang in unison. The twins and Tamaki, who jumped out of his corner, stared at Kyouya.

"Why senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, my father wants to have dinner with you. Because it is my father so the answer 'no' will not be accepted."

"Why does your father want to have dinner with Haruhi, senpai?" The twins asked doubly.

"I also have no idea" Kyouya replied then his phone rang.

"Hello?... Aragawa Restaurant? I got it" He answered the phone while the others turned their attentions to Haruhi.

"What did you do Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, my poor daughter, what did you do to the Demon King's father. Why does he want to meet you?" Tamaki nearly cried

"Well" Haruhi tapped her chin "At the fair, I defied him in the public" she said softly.

"YOU WHAT?" The twins' eyes widened

"Oh no. You shouldn't have done that. You saw him slap Mother in front of people. He is evil. He will murder you, hide your body and Father will never see you again" Tamaki panicked, ran back and forth. Suddenly "Hikaru, Kaoru" Tamaki called

"Yes sir" The twins saluted him

"Quickly, hide Haruhi in a safe place, send her to America, no Madagascar, no, the South Pole or you two can disguise her with this" Tamaki pull a pink bunny costume from nowhere.

The twin was going to drag Haruhi then Kyouya said:

"Stop fooling around. You can't talk about my father like that in front of me." He seemed angry at Tamaki then turned to Haruhi

"Haruhi, prepare yourself. I'll take you at 6 pm"

Kyouya closed his laptop and walked up to the door while Tamaki and the twins were hugging Haruhi as if this was the last time they could see her.

_***2**__**nd**__** Suou's mansion***_

Tamaki got out the limousine, walked toward his house and mumbled "I hope Haruhi will be fine. Aragawa is a big restaurant, they can't murder her there. Oh, it is one of the restaurants having the best ottoro in Tokyo. I'm sure Haruhi will like it"

"What are you mumbling, son?" Suou Yuzuru asked Tamaki.

"Oh, hello father. I think about Haruhi"

"Ah, I see. So what do you think about her? What is your feeling?" Tamaki's father asked eagerly

"What are you talking about, father? I am worried about Haruhi's dinner with Kyouya's father. He wants to have dinner with her. It seems…"

"WHAT?" Yuzuru cried

"Why do you shout loudly?" Tamaki gazed his father.

'This is not good. I know Yoshio is impatient but I can't believe he rushes thing like that. Well, Yoshio, you start this battle so soon' Yuzuru thought.

"Tamaki, dress yourself. We'll join Ootori's dinner. It's a surprise, an unexpected visit" he smirked.

Tamaki blinked. He totally not understood his father's thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Aragawa Restaurant***_

Walking behind Kyouya, Haruhi was so nervous. She wore a long knee, slight pink dress. A white ribbon was around her waist and there was a small bow on it. The dress was simple but elegant and completely suited her. Anyway, this was the dress Ranka specially picked for his daughter when he had been told Kyouya would take her out. He even wanted Haruhi to wear a gown but she gave him the I-will-never-wear-it look so he didn't dare. Haruhi looked around the restaurant. It was so big. Everything seemed polished as if they were made by silver and gold. 'Damn rich bastard' she thought. Once they reached their table, Kyouya said:

"Good evening father"

Haruhi stood next to Kyouya. He glanced at her for a moment and said:

"Father, this is Fujioka Haruhi and Haruhi, this is my father"

The old man stood up, looked at the young girl, smirked

"Nice to meet you again, Fujioka san" he said calmly.

Haruhi bowed to him "Good evening, Ootori sama" She didn't look directly at his face. She wasn't scared of him but somehow she had butterfly in her stomach. There was an awkward silence between them. Then Ootori Yoshio broke the ice

"Have your seat".

Ending the salutation, Yoshio asked Haruhi something about her family, her work at school and her dream. That made her more comfortable, and then he said nicely

"I was very impressed with your behavior at the fair; I mean nobody has dared to defy me like that before"

'Is it a compliment?' Haruhi thought, her cheek blushed a little. "About the fair, I didn't…"

Her reply was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Such an interesting coincidence, Ootori san".

Three of them turned back and there were Suou Yuzuru and his son Tamaki.

"What are you doing here, Suou san?" Yoshio was surprised and a little bit unhappy. Kyouya and Haruhi greeted Yuzuru while Tamaki bowed to Yoshio.

"We have meeting an old friend here and it's exciting to come across your dinner with Miss Fujioka" Yuzuru answered.

"But father, you said we would join Ootori's …" Tamaki said

"Shut up Tamaki" Yuzuru stopped Tamaki and gave him a death glance. "Can we join you?" Yuzuru smiled friendly at Yoshio.

Yoshio darkened but there was no reason to say 'no'. And then the dinner began with 2 unexpected guests.

'This is the weirdest dinner I have had. First, the evil man – Kyouya-senpai's father complimented me then Tamaki-senpai and his father showed up. Tamaki-senpai talked nonstop about nonsense things that I didn't even care while Kyouya-senpai watched his father and Tamaki-senpai's father carefully, just exchanged some words when he was asked. Ootori-sama, somehow, seemed displeased and Suou-sama was too excited. Ok, what weirder thing can happen?' Haruhi thought when they finished their meal.

"Why don't you escort Haruhi home, son?" Yuzuru winked at Tamaki

"Excuse me, but I think Kyouya asked Miss Fujioka out so it's reasonable for him to escort her home" Yoshio said bitterly.

"But our house and hers are at the same direction so it is much more convenient"

"We don't have the limousine for nothing, Suou san"

'They are arguing with each other about who will take me home. Oh, this is the weirder thing' Haruhi thought and said "Sirs, I think I can take a bus…"

"No, Haruhi. I'm sure Tamaki will happy to take you home safe-and-sound. I have some business to do. Tamaki, will you?" Kyouya, for the first time during the evening, spoke.

"Kyouya" his father growled at him

"We need to talk, father" Kyouya gazed him.

"Sure, Tamaki, Haruhi. Let's go. Good bye, Ootori san, Kyouya kun" Yuzuru smile happily and urged his son to leave when he felt some bad auras around the Ootoris. Once they were out of sight, Yoshio leaned back to his chair and said:

"What do you want, son?"

"Whatever you and Mr. chairman planning to do, stop it" Yoshio became darker while Kyouya continued "I watched you carefully tonight. I haven't known exactly yet but I can feel you are having something up your sleeve. There is nothing you can do with Haruhi, so stop before I have to interfere"

"I don't think it's a right voice of you to talk to your father. Where is your business manner?" Yoshio uttered indifferently

"I don't need business manner when it involves in my friends, father. Business used to be my priority but now, it is not anymore." Kyouya raised his voice

"And what is it son? What is your priority?" Yoshio asked

"Friendship" Kyouya answered not hesitantly. "I won't let you hurt Haruhi or Tamaki or any friends of mine. Now, excuse me" He turned away for leaving and saw Haruhi standing just a table far from them.

"Ha..Haruhi" Kyouya stared at her amazedly

"I forgot my purse, senpai" Haruhi said softly, her beautiful brown eyes became huge.

Before she could do anything, Kyouya picked her purse then gripped her wrist, led her toward the door. When they reached the lobby, he slowed down and let her free.

"I didn't mean to overhear your talking, senpai" Haruhi said mildly. Her eyes stared at the ground.

"It's ok, it is not a top secret that you mustn't know anyway" He handed her the purse, turned his back to her "Let's go, Tamaki is waiting for you. If you don't go now, he will think you are kidnapped"

He went straight and didn't look back. Haruhi gazed his back until his figure faded away.

"People say if your eyes follow someone's silhouette, you want them to stay"

Haruhi jumped out of her skin. "Tamaki-senpai" She panted "How long have you been here?"

"I've been looking for you, I thought you were kidnapped" Tamaki ginned widely "Hey, Haruhi. I have seen this poster; there is a night market nearby. Why don't we go there? I never have been at a night market before"

"Do I have a choice?" Haruhi sighed

"Please" Tamaki used his puppy's eyes that Haruhi couldn't refuse. She smiled slightly at him and they walked to the limousine.

Back to Yoshio, this was the first time his third son opposed him. He smirked, the famous smirk of the Ootoris, and thought 'Yuzuru, your son is a genius of changing people' then his phone rang

"Suou san, I think it's time to end the battle"

_***The next day at school***_

"Haruhi, you're alive" two red hairs chorused when Haruhi stepped into the third music room.

"Who said I'm dead?" Haruhi sighed; she was sandwiched between the twins.

"You worried us to death, Haruhi. How was your dinner?" Hikaru asked

"She had a wonderful dinner with Father and Mother, and now you two devils GET OFF MY LITTLE GIRL" Tamaki yelled while he was trying to pull Haruhi out of the twins.

"What do you mean, Tono?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Tamaki-senpai had dinner with us …" Haruhi was talking then Tamaki interrupted "and we had so much fun, after the dinner, I and Haruhi went to a night market. It's like a whole new world. I suppose our club should go there the next time …"

"Why did you join them, Tono? Are you stalker?" The twins narrowed their eyes, stared at Tamaki.

"No, I'm not. I just… I just …" Tamaki tried to pick the right word.

"It was just a coincidence" Haruhi spoke

"Yes, yes. It was a coincidence." Tamaki nodded happily

"Don't believe in him, Haruhi. He is stalking you." Hikaru said

"Who know what could be in his head." Kaoru added mischievously

"He is such a PERVERT" They finished in unison.

"NOOOOO, you – little devils are annoying Haruhi with those dirty words. Two of you make an evil couple. One day, I'll separate you and deal with each other individually." Tamaki jumped up and down then chased the twins around.

"No way could you do that. We'll always be together" Hikaru said

"Hikaru" Kaoru called him softly

"We'll never be apart, Kaoru. I always stay beside you" Hikaru lift Kaoru's chin to meet his eyes

"Hikaru" Kaoru said gently then clung himself to Hikaru

"Waaaaaaaaaaa" The girls screamed when they saw the Brotherly love scene

'Mother in heaven, it's been months and I do still not get used to this Brotherly love' Haruhi sighed

"Haru-chan, let's have some cake with us" Honey waved to her from his table "End tell us about the night market. Was there any cupcake?" He grinned widely

Haruhi smiled then joined them. Hikaru glanced at Haruhi. His eyes had some sadness mixed with confusion.

Kaoru saw that. 'I doubt that Hikaru, I doubt that we will never be apart' he thought.

_***Hitachiin's mansion***_

In a quiet room, Hikaru was reading a small grey notebook. A shock appeared in his face then it was turned into a panic. His hand shook slightly, he felt dizzy but his eyes can't help focusing every page of the notebook. Kaoru entered the room:

"Hikaru … What are you doing?"

Hikaru startled, he dropped the book then his body shook a little. Both Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at the book on the floor. Kaoru's face reddened. He gazed at Hikaru, clenched his fists. His eyes were almost full of tears. Kaoru said in a strange voice:

"Hikaru … I … hate … you"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews ^^ Enjoy your reading

_***Host club's day off***_

"I hate you means I love you but you hurt me" Kyouya read loudly while he was reading something.

There they were, in the third music room, Kyouya was sitting at his table and Haruhi was reading her book. Honey and Mori were eating their cakes (actually, just Honey did and Mori watched his cousin). It was a day off of the Host club.

"What are you reading, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Just some interesting quotes" Kyouya answered then kept reading.

"I don't believe that you close the Host club today, senpai" Haruhi left her eyes from the book, looked at him doubly

"The twins" Kyouya stated.

"You care about them, don't you?" She asked concernedly

"Not really, I care about nothing less than the decrease of our profit" He said bluntly

'Liar' Haruhi thought. She recalled Kyouya had said that friendship was his priority. She left out a sigh, thought about the twins. It's been a week since the day they were odd. Last Monday, they came into the class room without each other. Kaoru was being wordless, didn't even say 'hi' to her. Hikaru just said something then stayed silence. He sometimes gave Kaoru a quick glance while Kaoru was acting as if Hikaru didn't exist in this world

*Flashback*

"Kaoru, what happened? Why are you and Hikaru appearing so strange?" Haruhi asked when they had a break.

"It's nothing Haruhi, don't worry. I have to read history for the next test" Kaoru didn't look at Haruhi, kept his eyes on the book.

Haruhi tried to talk with him but it was useless. She started to investigate Hikaru

"Please, I can't take it anymore. Can you enlighten me what happened between you two?"

"Does Kaoru say anything?" Hikaru asked curiously

"No, so can you tell me?"

"So he doesn't want you to know." Hikaru shook his head, walked toward the entrance, left Haruhi behind with the confusion that made her annoyed.

*End flashback*

Haruhi hadn't found out the reason of the twins' war yet. Non member of the Host club had. 'I prefer them fighting to keeping silence like this' Her thought was cut by a big slam.

"Tama-chan, what happened to you?" Honey looked over Tamaki, who got soaking wet.

"It's Hikaru. I've asked him about Kaoru then he pushed me into the water" Tamaki said angrily

"Hika-chan is being mean when he's without Kao-chan, ne?" Honey asked Mori nervously with his eyes widened

"Ah" Mori replied

"Yesterday, I saw him shouting at his monitor. Poor innocent Kazu-chan" He held his Usa-chan tighter, his cute voice saddened.

After Tamaki changed his clothes, the Host club gathered around their table. Their subject was nothing but the twins.

"Haruhi, you don't say anything unnecessary, do you?" Kyouya's glasses glinted with accusation

"What are you implying, senpai?" Haruhi growled

"Remember their latest fight, don't you?" he grinned evilly

"So this could be one of their plans?" Tamaki asked

"No" Mori said

"Um, I can feel a hurt, a deep hurt, in their eyes, so this is not acting" Honey claimed seriously

"Ho~ho~ho~ho". All of them startled because of Renge's voice."The reason of the twins' fight is just because Hikaru-kun read Kaoru-kun's diary. Kaoru-kun is so furious that he doesn't talk to his brother in order to punish him. They are twins. They have been together since they were at their mother's belly. They are one soul dwelling in two bodies. Now they are fighting, can they forgive or they'll hate each other forever? I could eat three bowls of rice" She cried out.

The others' eyes went wide. So that was their problem.

"Would you mind if I asked how come you knew about that, Renge-chan?" Kyouya folded his arm.

"I am not the manager of Host club for nothing. I have to know everything" She beamed then steadily descended.

'And she haven't known I'm a girl' Haruhi thought. They got back to their discussion

"Because Hika-chan read Kao-chan's diary so they don't talk? Why does a diary become a big deal?" Honey asked curiously

"Honey-senpai, you don't have a diary, do you? The diary is a book, in which you write down your thoughts, your feelings even your secrets. It's something very very very private" Haruhi explained carefully

"That Kaoru got furious is reasonable" Kyouya added

"Hikaru and Kaoru" Tamaki said "They are twins but their characters are totally different. Kaoru is sensitive and thoughtful while Hikaru is immature and neglectful. They are not 'one soul dwelling in two bodies'. They are two souls in two bodies which look very alike. Kaoru was angry but now he might calm himself down. He's waiting for Hikaru apologize, yet, Hikaru doesn't know how to express his feelings. I suppose that he hasn't said sorry in a right way."

"Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi gazed admiringly at him. It's very rare to see Tamaki being mature "your speech is so deep" She smiled when their eyes met. A flush appeared on their faces. Kyouya looked away, cleared his throat then asked

"And what can we do?"

"They are too childish so we have to help them out." Tamaki snapped his fingers "I have a plan"

_***Run Tamaki's plan***_

Kaoru was reading at his desk when he heard a footstep. He turned back but no one was there. He carried on his reading. Then there was another sound. He turned back again nervously but he still saw nothing. He closed his book. The footstep became closer, closer. Before he could react, everything was blind.

Kaoru awaked then found himself at Host club's changing room. He couldn't move because he was tied up to a chair. 'This may be one of that idiot's plans. And I guess Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai helped him capture me' He thought. Then suddenly he heard the door open.

"Haruhi?" It was Hikaru's voice.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called him loudly.

"Kaoru" Hikaru rushed to his brother. "What is going on?"

"Stop asking. Help me" Kaoru ordered. "And what are you doing here?" He asked when Hikaru was untying the rope.

"Kyouya-senpai said Haruhi needed help with her costume in the changing room" Hikaru answered and unfastened the last knot.

"That idiot Tono" Both of them said in unison. They gave one another looks for a while then Kaoru walked toward the door

"Let's get out of here" He turned the knob. It was locked.

Fifteen minutes later, they realized that it was no use kicking and punching the door. They sat down, leaned against the wall. An awkward silence grew in the room. They didn't want to talk or they couldn't have the right word to say? The later seemed acceptable. Hikaru's whisper broke the silence

"About the diary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …" Hikaru waited for Kaoru's reply, expected Kaoru to yell at him, but he didn't. Kaoru kept his eyes shut, his face was emotionless.

"We can't stay like this forever. Shall you forgive me?" Hikaru said softly

"How much did you read?" Kaoru finally spoke

Hikaru glanced at him "Um, just something …" He said hesitantly

"What do you mean just something?"

"Um I mean … I mean … everything" Hikaru stared at the floor.

"Hikaru, you read everything? You … you…"Kaoru raised his voice angrily then he sighed tiredly "Forget it, I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Kaoru, I…" Hikaru seemed to be lost in his feelings, his eyes was tearful. "I thought we were twins, we looked alike, we thought alike and we were able to see through each other." He found himself in tears "But after reading your diary, I know I didn't understand you. You are so … sophisticated. I'm scared. I'm scared because I don't understand who my brother is. We are not alike anymore. I'm afraid one day you will leave me. What will I be without you, Kaoru? What will I be?" Hikaru sobbed.

This was the first time Kaoru had seen his older brother sob his heart out. And he felt tears running on his cheeks. They hugged tightly, both of them cried as if they had never cried before. Hikaru knew that this warm hug was the forgiveness of Kaoru.

After the moment being overwhelmed, they stayed cool.

"Hikaru, have you find your answer yet? The feeling for Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, looked at his brother. Hikaru tried to avoid his look. "It's love, Hikaru"

"No … It's not" Hikaru kept looking away

"Don't deny it, Hikaru. It's time to face your true feeling or you will live in confusion" Kaoru said concernedly

"And what about you, Kaoru? Don't say that you don't have any feeling for her. I'm not a moron. On reading what you have written, I know you love her, too." Hikaru looked straight into his brother's eyes, asked for the truth

"I love her" Kaoru said

"Kaoru…" Hikaru called in surprise. "What will we do when we love the same girl?" He asked

"I love her but my love for her isn't like yours. I love her as a friend, the best friend of mine, who can tell us apart. And you, you love her, truly care for her. Am I right?" Kaoru smiled slightly.

"Why do you know my love for her isn't like yours?" Hikaru looked down

"Because I didn't feel hurt when she smiled at other guys" Seeing his brother blushing, Kaoru can't help grinning widely then said:

"Believe me, I understand you more than you understand yourself"

They both laughed loudly. This could be the best brother-brother talk they have ever had.

"Ah, Kaoru. The next time, don't put your diary next to your math notebook. You're so careless" Hikaru said mischievously

"What do you mean?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes

"Well, I needed your notebook to finish my homework then I saw your diary accidently" Hikaru told the truth.

"HIKARU, YOU COPIED MY HOMEWORK?" Kaoru shouted

"Oops" Hikaru knew he had said something unnecessary. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't want to…"

Outside the changing room, hearing Kaoru's loud voice, the others were nervous. Tamaki cried "Oh my god, Kaoru is gonna kill Hikaru". They quickly opened the door then saw a furious Kaoru and a guilty Hikaru

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, please forgive me" Hikaru said nervously

"Stay away from me" Kaoru pushed his brother away then went straight toward the exit. Hikaru ran up to him and kept apologizing.

The others looked at each other, wondered what happened.

"Does that mean your plan worked, Tama-chan?"

"Of course, it's a brilliant plan anyway"

"But they are still fighting"

"At least they talk together"

_***Kaoru's diary***_

It's been two weeks since Hikaru and I talked in the changing room. Hikaru, finally, found out his feeling for Haruhi. But now I wish he didn't. He tried to avoid Haruhi. In front of her, his face reddened like a tomato. He couldn't even speak. I know he isn't able to deal with his feelings well but I can't believe he is that bad. He became a fool just like Tono. The others began to suspect. Kyouya-senpai, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai saw him oddly. Haruhi even asked me why Hikaru was strange. What can I tell her? Tell her that my brother is love-struck? Haha. I don't think so. What will she react when she know he loves her? Actually, what will the Host club react is a bigger question. I don't want the relationship we have shared for 2 years to be broken. But things change and nothing could be the same again.

And Hikaru, he needs to confess. This silent love is bad for our health. Every night, Hikaru stays up late to talk about Haruhi. He also wanted to call her at 2am and he just stopped when I said she was sleeping and we could see her the next day. If this is what human do when they fall in love, I would rather not love anyone. Yes, I have to help Hikaru confess before things get worse.

_***Third music room***_

"Hikaru, listen to me" Kaoru was holding Hikaru's shoulder, tried to get his brother attention. Hikaru seemed annoyed when he was dragged to the third music room.

"What do you want, Kaoru? And where are the others?" Hikaru looked over the room. There was no one there except for them. It was weird because it was time for Host club to open.

"I tried to get them out so you can be alone with Haruhi. She will be here soon" Kaoru smiled evilly

"What are you up to, Kaoru" Hikaru narrowed his eyes

"Don't worry, I just want you to have a chance to talk to Haruhi" The younger twin grinned

"Talk about what?" Hikaru asked

"Your feeling" Kaoru answered

"You mean I confess to her? ARE YOU CRAZY?" The older twins yelled. Then they heard a footstep outside. The footstep became closer

"It must be Haruhi. Try your best, Hikaru. Just tell her how you feel. It isn't that hard" Kaoru winked at his brother then quickly walked to the back door. Before leaving, he said "Hikaru, if you can't do it, tonight you will sleep on floor"

Kaoru closed the door while Hikaru was processing what was going on. He ran back and forth nervously. He was worried, no, he was panic. The sound of the footstep was louder. He didn't know what to do. "Damn Kaoru, You're so dead" He thought. Then the door opened

"Hikaru?"


	5. Chapter 5

_***Outside the third music room***_

Kaoru leaned against the wall, left out a deep sigh. 'I hope everything will go well. Hikaru knows how hard to keep the others away from the third music room, doesn't he?'

* Flash back*

Kyouya punched the table strongly. "Damn. I will kill whoever has done this" When Kyouya was checking his company's stock, suddenly, everything blacked out. The laptop shut down. He tried to reset again and again but it didn't work. He grabbed it, walked toward the door, kept mumbling about killing the idiot who dared to touch his laptop.

Kaoru was hiding behind a pillar when Kyouya walked past him. 'I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai. It's just an unharmed virus' He thought then came in the room to see Honey and Mori playing with their new camera.

"Kao-chan, come here and watch our new camera" Honey called him "You just have to push here and there… Smile Kao-chan" Honey excitedly said.

"Honey-senpai, I heard that there is a baking competition at the cooking class. I suppose they create many new kinds of new cake. Why don't you go there?"

"Whaaaaaa… Let's go Takashi. I wonder if they have layer cakes" Honey bounced and Mori followed him to the cooking class. They totally forgot their camera.

Kaoru grinned evilly. 'There left only Tono'

Tamaki opened the door and surprisingly saw no one then Kaoru rushed to him.

"Tono…" He panted "Haruhi…"

"HARUHI?" Tamaki yelled "What happened to her? What did you two do to my daughter?"

"Shut up idiot Tono" Kaoru interrupted "I saw her going to the maze an hour ago, I think she's lost…"

Before Kaoru finished, Tamaki cried out "Oh my poor daughter, Father comes to rescue you" then ran away.

"Mission completed"

*End flash back*

_***Meanwhile, inside the third music room***_

"Hikaru" Haruhi walked close to him "Kaoru said you had something to tell me"

"Yes… Ah, no… Ah, yes" Hikaru looked down tried not to let Haruhi see his red face

"Are you ok? You are sweating" Haruhi asked worriedly, took a step closer. "Are you sick?" Her hand was going to touch his forehead, which made Hikaru startle. He stepped back, got in a sweat.

"No… No… I'm fine" He muttered.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes doubly. 'He is being really strange these days' She thought

"Haruhi… Canyougooutwithme?" Hikaru gabbled

"What do you say?" Haruhi gazed at him

"I say… Can you… go out with me?" Hikaru said slowly. He went crimson and shot a glance at Haruhi. "I mean… It's not like you and Kyouya-senpai went out to have dinner with his father…"

"Yes" Haruhi smiled

"Yes?" Hikaru asked while his eyes were lighting up.

"Yes, I think three of us will have a great time together, you, me and Kaoru" Haruhi grinned happily

"No, there won't be Kaoru. Just two of us" He was disappointed. 'She's so naïve and oblivious' He thought.

"Hikaru, are you and Kaoru fighting again?" She raised her voice anxiously

"No … Haruhi … I … I" Hikaru stuttered. He didn't know how to say it. Looking deeply into her eyes, Hikaru hoped she could read his mind. Their eyes met for a while then Haruhi turned away.

"Hikaru, you're acting strange these days, you know? I don't know what the matter between you and Kaoru but I don't like it. I want us to be like these old days when you called me your "toy". I don't like to be your "toy" but somehow I feel comfortable with it, maybe I got used to it" She kept saying, didn't notice that Hikaru wasn't listening to her. He was lost in his mind, tried to find the right way to express his feeling.

"I love you, Haruhi" He said that. He must have had a brainstorm that he didn't realize he thought out loud. Haruhi turned back, blinked

"I love you, too" She smiled innocently "You are my friend, right?"

The word "friend" was like a brick that hit his head. 'She loves me as a friend' Hikaru thought. He felt dizzy. His voice started to tremble

"Have you ever seen me … well … more than a friend?"

"More than a friend?" she said "You and Kaoru are my first friends at Ouran. My best friend. Is that more than a friend? Hikaru is my best friend"

Her answer made him hurt more. He sat down on the couch, turned away to hide his tearful eyes. He told her Host club had a day off so that she could go to the library for her study. As soon as Haruhi left, he chuckled bittersweetly

"I was rejected"

Some minutes later, Kaoru burst into the room, saw his brother burying his face in his hands. Kaoru quietly sat beside him, rub his hand on his older twin's back. Silence is the best comfort to Hikaru and Kaoru knew it. They stayed like that for fifteen minutes then Kaoru broke the ice

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel empty" Hikaru said sadly "as if there is a hole right here" He touched his left chest.

Kaoru could feel his pain, anyway they were twins

"I always stand by you so if you want to …"

"She so naïve" Hikaru interposed "She didn't even know that I was confessing. I think I understand that Arai at Karuizawa." He burst out laughing "She is caring, too. She understands us and above all she can tell us apart" Kaoru listened to him sincerely. "She is the first girl that makes me … makes me have that kind of feeling"

"I know" Kaoru said softly

"So those are the reasons why you fall for her?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out of their skins when a person got in on their conversation. Kyouya suddenly appeared in the doorway. The twins turned back to see him then chorused

"You scared us to death, senpai"

Kyouya smirked. "You fall for Haruhi because she can distinguish the difference between you guys? That's the most ridiculous reason for loving someone"

"What are you driving at?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together

"I mean if you can name the reasons why you love someone; it is not the true love at all. It's just a crush" Kyouya said with his emotionless face. Feeling the confusion of the twins, he continued "One day when she stops being caring or she doesn't understand you, you will stop loving her? Haruhi deserves to have a guy loves her unconditionally, loves her for no reason"

The twins' eyes went wide. They gazed at Kyouya as if he was an alien. They didn't think that Kyouya was able to talk about love. Was he drugged or somebody had kidnapped the Shadow King then replaced him by a completely different one? Before the twins could say a word, Kyouya uttered

"OK. Kaoru, I won't charge you for breaking the club's activities but you have to pay for the repair of my laptop. And it isn't cheap. The next time, don't ever touch my laptop again or someone will bleed." He finished then walked away.

The twins looked at each other surprisingly

"Well, it's very odd to hear him say those words but I think he's right" Kaoru said

"Haruhi deserves to have a guy loves her unconditionally" Hikaru quoted "Unconditionally. The only guy is"

"Idiot TONO" They sang in unison.

_***Behind the back door***_

"Kyou-chan is more thoughtful than I think" Honey said, looked at Mori

"Ah"

They tasted many kinds of cake then returned just in time to hear Kyouya's speech.

"Do you think he got it, Takashi?"

"Perhaps" Mori replied then Honey burst in tears

"Whaaaaaaa~~ I want to watch Hika-chan's confession."

"Mitsukuni" Mori tapped his cousin's shoulder. "The camera"

"Takashi, you're genius" Honey smiled, happily hugged Mori

_***Somewhere in the maze***_

"HARUHIIIII" Tamaki called loudly "I am looking for my lost daughter then now I'm lost. HELPPPPPPP" he cried out

_***The next day at Host club***_

Everyone, except for Tamaki and Haruhi, gathered around a white board with the words 'Operation make Tamaki confront his feeling'. The twins grinned evilly, stood in front of the board. Hikaru seemed to recover from being rejected or maybe he didn't want to show his deep hurt. He opened his mouth

"As you can see, our Tono has a strong feeling for Haruhi"

"But he is too stupid so…" Kaoru added

"We'll have to push him for it" They finished at the same time.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan want to be the matchmakers?" Honey's eyes widened, asked curiously

"Maybe" the twins chorused

"Ok, I'm in. I want to be the matchmaker, too" Honey jumped excitedly then looked at Mori "What about you, Takashi?"

"I'm in" was his answer

"Isn't it usual for Tamaki to be the person who has a plan?" Kyouya spoke

"Kyouya-senpai" Kaoru called

"Do you want us to call you the love adviser instead of the shadow king?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes. The twins were devils in their own ways

"Ok" Kyouya adjusted the glasses on his nose 'Well, let's see. It becomes more interesting, doesn't it?' He smirked

They began to talk their plan out.

_***Host Club opened***_

"Have you finished yet?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded then they looked toward Honey and Mori. They were in their positions and slightly nodded to them. The trap was set. That Haruhi walked into the kitchen was the signal for them to operate their plan. Hikaru and Kaoru would chase Tamaki so that he would step on a banana peel then slide straight to the kitchen. The door would automatically be locked and they would be trapped in there for … maybe … a night. That was a perfect plan … well … at least for the twins. Kyouya sighed 'I can't believe we spent 3 hours coming up with that stupid plan which might not even work' He thought.

Haruhi walked into the kitchen as they expected. Hikaru and Kaoru started teasing Tamaki. He almost hit the spot. Unintentionally, Honey dropped his cake. He jumped forward to catch it then it was him to step on the peel. Mori's face darkened. He ran toward to push Honey out then he fell to the kitchen.

BUMP

The door was locked. That didn't go according to plan. Tamaki cried out

"You, shady twins. It's your fault that my daughter was locked. Open the door NOW"

"Haha, don't worry, Tono. We have the key right here" Hikaru turned to his younger twin "Give me the key, Kaoru"

"Isn't it you who keep the key?" Kaoru asked

"No, I gave it to you this morning" Hikaru nervously said.

"Don't say that you two lost my only spare key of the kitchen?" Kyouya stopped writing on his notebook.

"No, no. We didn't lose it, did we?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked everywhere, began searching the room.

"You, stupid twins. Find that key fast then release my daughter" Tamaki went crazy.

All of them turned the third music room upside down and finally, after 30 minutes, the key was found at a corner of the closet.

CLICK

The door burst open. Tamaki froze, the twins' jaws dropped, Honey's cake fell to the ground and Kyouya broke his pen. All of the girls widened eyes. What a shocking scene!

That Haruhi's LIPS was ON Mori's CHEEK was unexpected.

SHE KISSED HIM?

**Preview: **Maybe I'll use these sentences for the next chapter

- Why did you kiss him, Haruhi?

- It's our little secret.

….

He is a girl?

….

- Kyouya-senpai, I …

- You say too much Haruhi. Just close your eyes …

41


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter: **

The door burst open. Tamaki froze, the twins' jaws dropped, Honey's cake fell to the ground and Kyouya broke his pen. All of the girls widened eyes. What a shocking scene!

That Haruhi's LIPS was ON Mori's CHEEK was unexpected.

SHE KISSED HIM?

Tamaki went pale then fainted at the sight which he was seeing. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi out of the kitchen and cornered her

"What have you done, Haruhi?" Hikaru reddened with anger

"As you can see, I have been trapped in the kitchen with Mori-senpai" replied Haruhi, shrugging.

"I don't mean that. I mean …"

"Why did you k-ki-kiss him? K-ki-kiss Mori-senpai" Kaoru stuttered.

"I didn't … Ah, you mean that. Well, it's none of your business" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"It's our business because if our plan ran smoothly, it would be Tamaki, who you would kiss" The twin yelled at her.

Haruhi seemed a bit annoyed "Go play with yourselves! I have customers to serve" She left the twins and walked toward the crazy fan girls. They crowded round her, eagerly asked about what happened between 'him' and Mori-senpai.

"It's our little secret" Haruhi showed her natural smiled and then talked no more about it.

In the meantime, Kyouya, Honey and Mori were taking care of unconscious Tamaki. Honey gave his cousin a look but Mori kept his blank face so he didn't ask anything. The twins still had a bit of bother.

"Kyouya-senpai, why can you still be calm like that?" Hikaru whined

"It's Mori-senpai so I don't have anything to worry about. Everything was out of your plan but at least it went exactly as I had expected" He said with a smirk then casted his eyes over the fan girls.

"Calculating Shadow King" Kaoru mumbled.

Kyouya actually lied, he had expected some "moe" scene but never thought that Haruhi would kiss Mori-senpai, she was The Haruhi anyway. They never had that kind of … feeling, did they? He had paid too much attention to Tamaki and Hikaru so he hadn't noticed Mori-senpai. They were just like big brother and sister. Was he wrong? His mind was on fire and he couldn't concentrate in his work. So even the Shadow King sometimes was confused.

Tamaki woke up with a fuss. He got a jump on Haruhi, shook her strongly

"Haruhi, my daughter. Why did you kiss a guy in front of your Father? You upset me. I didn't bring you up like that" He cried

"You're NOT my father" Haruhi tried to escape from his tight grip but she couldn't "Mori-senpai, help me!"

Mori immediately lifted her up out of Tamaki "Stop bugging her" He said in his intone voice that sent chill up their spine. Tamaki and the twins stop annoying. But they all knew that there was something between Mori and Haruhi.

_***That night***_

Haruhi closed her book. She finished her homework for the whole week and was reading some notes of her. Suddenly, she grinned at her thought of the time in the kitchen.

*Flashback*

BUMP

"Mori-senpai, what happens?" She asked. Walking toward the door, she turned the knob. It was locked. Haruhi sighed "This is one of the twins' plans, isn't it?"

"Ah"

Silence took up the room. It wasn't awkward silence but Haruhi didn't like it. She shot a glance at him. His blank face was expected. 'Is he worrying about Honey-senpai? Well, they are only separated by this door' She thought.

Getting bored with this situation, she broke the ice

"You don't like verbal language, do you?"

He didn't reply

"You don't talk much while Honey-senpai is talkative, that made you two become a perfect couple" She laughed and he kept an emotionless face "You don't have to say you care for him but he understands it, we all understand it. Love is really miracle; it can be expressed without word. But sometimes you should talk. Talk about your ideas, your thoughts. That will make the others be at ease and they don't have to speak alone like I'm doing now"

"What do you think about the Host club?" Mori asked

Haruhi almost jumped out. She gazed at him then blinked

"I was forced to be in the Host club. However, day by day I think I love it. The Host club makes my student life more interesting. Above all, I have great friend like you, Honey-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai" She smiled happily at him

"Each of us" Mori asked in a monotone

Her eyes became bigger. He wanted to know her feeling about each of Host club's members? She was never asked that question before.

"Well" She tapped her chin "Hikaru and Kaoru are my best friends. They seem childish but I like them all. Honey-senpai is so cute and childlike. He is like a baby brother of mine. Tamaki-senpai is such a drama queen but he's really thoughtful and optimistic. Having him around, I feel a rainy day becomes a sunny one. Kyouya-senpai, he…he is" She tried to find the right word "a puzzle. In spite of his Shadow King cover, deep inside, he and Tamaki-senpai are alike. And you, Mori-senpai, you are so protective. I always see you as my big brother."

Their eyes met then Mori flashed a smile.

"I'll protect you like a brother protects his little sister"

Haruhi had a strange feeling. She never had a sibling but now she could feel that kind of relationship with Mori. There was something that urged give him a kiss. She leaned forward, mumbled "Thank you" then kissed him on the cheek.

CLICK

*End flashback*

"So that was what happened" Honey grinned from ear to ear. Mori nodded "She kissed you because you see her as a little sister" Honey stated then slipped a slide of cake to his mouth. "I think we should change our plan. We'll help her to be with whoever she love"

"Ah" Mori replied

_**Host club's day out**_

Today the Host club would have a day out. After going to the night market with Haruhi, Tamaki insisted that the whole club would go there. A commoner's night market? There was no way Kyouya would accepted that idea, especially the last time they had gone to the commoner's fair was an unforgettable memory for him. So they chose a hypermarket instead. They arrived at Haruhi's residence at 9 am. Opening the door, there was Haruhi in a pink summer dress. Tamaki, the twins and Honey cried out

"So CUTE. Good job, Haruhi's father"

Mori smiled slightly and Kyouya couldn't leave his eyes from Haruhi. 'She's so cute in that dress' he thought. Actually, Haruhi looked cute in any dresses. Watching her be feminine, Kyouya's heart couldn't help skipping a beat. But Kyouya was always Kyouya, hiding his feeling behind that poker face.

The twins kept running their plan – Push Tamaki and Haruhi closer

"Tono, have you ever thought about the day Haruhi would get married?" Kaoru asked

"What are you talking about? I will never let a boy take my daughter away" Tamaki cried when they were in the limo.

"Well, it's weird because no father wants his daughter to be alone" Hikaru spoke

"She won't be alone. She has me – her handsome father. Right, Haruhi?" Tamaki turned to Haruhi. She rolled her eyes, didn't answer so that she wouldn't get into the stupid conversation of the twins and Tamaki.

"The father won't live forever with his daughter, one day she will get married then have children. A true father will be glad to see her new happy family." Kaoru explained

"But …" Tamaki hesitated

"Are you a true father of Haruhi or not, Tamaki-senpai?" The twins sang in unison

Tamaki wasn't able to answer it. He looked down, lost in his thought. Could he find it out? The twins exchanged a look then grinned evilly. Kyouya closed his laptop then gave Tamaki a look 'I wonder how long it takes for him realizing he is in love with her' He thought. Honey jumped up and down, asked Mori excitedly what kinds of cake there were at the hypermarket. Haruhi was looking the streets outside, didn't notice that Tamaki was gazing at her bewildedly.

_***The hypermarket***_

"So this is what a hypermarket looks like"

"I've never been a hypermarket before"

"Is there any difference between the hypermarket and the fair we went before?"

"More commoners"

Six boys looked over the market as if it was a totally different world. Haruhi sighed 'Damn rich bastards'. They soon started their journey discovery. Honey and Mori went to some bakeries to find cakes. The twins turned their attentions to the fashion shops while Tamaki was wandering at the pet stores. Kyouya hated animals but he was patient to follow Tamaki. An hour later, they all gathered in front of a restaurant

"These cakes are so delicious" Honey said and bit a big strawberry pie when Mori held a number of boxes (boxes of cakes, of course) "Kyou-chan should order these cakes for our club"

"I am considering having a new goldfish, Antoinette wants a friend"

"And you think that she wants a goldfish to befriend?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses

"The fashion shops are fun too"

They eagerly talked about their discoveries suddenly, Kyouya asked

"Where is Haruhi?"

The others froze. They didn't see that she was absent from their conversations.

"Oh mon dieu, my daughter is lost. Where is she? Someone kidnapped her. Call the police now" Tamaki cried

"Don't worry Tono, All we have to do is call her" Hikaru said then Kaoru dialed her number. Her phone went off and they could hear it. It was so close. All their eyes were at Tamaki

"Why do you have her phone, Tono?" The twins yelled

"Well" Tamaki answered shyly "I just want to see if she saved my telephone number in her friend list"

The others really wanted to hit him in the head for his stupidness. Now, what could they do to find Haruhi? The hypermarket was so big she could be anywhere. Tamaki snapped his fingers

"I have an idea" He smiled then looked at Antoinette. His idea was to let Antoinette smell Haruhi's phone to find her. "A genius idea, right?" He grinned from ear to ear

All of them followed Tamaki's dog except for Kyouya 'I have reason to suspect that dog, she is just idiotic as her owner' He sighed. 'If I were Haruhi, where would I go to avoid these morons?' Kyouya tapped his chin. A bulb lit up. "The book stores"

He reached the area of book stores, expected to see her there but he couldn't. Where could she be? He startled when he heard a high child's voice

"Hello, four eyes-chan"

Kyouya turned around "Hello, Kirimi-chan" He seemed surprised at seeing the little girl of Nekozawas. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I want to buy some new shoujo-mangas"

"Without a guard? I don't think Nekozawa-senpai would let you go alone in a hypermarket"

"Onii-chama is in the limo. He doesn't want me to read shoujo-manga anymore. It's been some months I haven't had a new one so I sneaked out" She said sadly then she put a finger on her lips "If you meet Onii-chama or Kuretake (the maid of Nekozawas), please don't tell me here, ok?"

He smirked, sat down on a bench nearby then pulled Kirimi closer to him. He positioned her on his lap

"Have you wondered why your Onii-chama doesn't want you to read shoujo-manga?" He said softly with a smile on his face

Kirimi widened her big blue eyes, looked at him surprisingly. She shook her head slightly

"Because of beside shoujo-mangas, there are more kinds of book on the shelf. Shoujo-manga is an imaginary world that we don't really live in. And he wants you to read all kinds of book to know that how wonderful the real world is. There are true people, true lives, true loves, true happiness that will help you have new experiences when you grow up. Your brother cares for you very much."

Kirimi blinked. There was no one told her like that. She titled her head "And what kinds of book should I read?"

"How about this one" He reached for a book on a shelf

"Really senpai? You want a 5 year-old girl to read 'Currency war'?" Both Kyouya and Kirimi jumped out of their skins. They turned around and saw Haruhi standing next to them.

"Well, I've read this kind of book since I was a little boy" Kyouya shrugged then adjusted his glasses. Haruhi lift Kirimi out of Kyouya's lap and held her tightly

"There are many books for your age like 'The fairy tales of Andersen' or 'Grimm's fairy tales'" looking straight into her eyes, she said then her hand grabbed the books on the self.

"Who are you? Are you the girlfriend of four eyes-chan?" Kirimi asked curiously. (Remember Haruhi was in girl clothes)

"No. I… I am…" Haruhi stuttered

"You look so familiar. You are just like bookworm-chan. Do you relate to him?" Kirimi asked in her innocent voice

"She is Haruhi's sister" Kyouya lied "Kirimi-chan, why don't you go and pick some books then we will take you to your onii-chama"

Kirimi jumped on her feet then ran up to the books for kids selves

"You shouldn't have lied to a kid" Haruhi stated

"And you want to tell her our secret, bookworm-chan? No need to worry, it's just an unharmed lie" Kyouya said and Haruhi sat next to him. "Where have you been? The others are looking for you"

"I'm in this book store all the time. And …" She looked at him "I heard your talk with Kirimi-chan"

Kyouya's glasses glinted. "What about that talk? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, you didn't. You said wonderful things" She smiled slightly "I never think that Kyouya-senpai is a person who likes children. But day by day, I know more about you, more about your good side"

Kyouya felt his cheeks hot. He folded his arm "I don't think you can know more about me just through a conversation with a kid. I …"

He was interrupted because Kirimi ran up to them

"Four eyes-chan, bookworm-chan's sister. Come on. I want you to attend this" Before two of them could react, Kirimi pulled them toward a crowd

_***At the backstage***_

"Remind me why I am doing this." Kyouya adjusted the crown on his head, shot a look at Haruhi. He was wearing a prince costume

"Because Kirimi-chan used puppy's eyes and both of us couldn't let her down" Haruhi said when she fastened the belt of her princess costume.

They were going to perform the play "The Sleeping Beauty" but the main characters (prince and princess) didn't show up and Kirimi knew exactly who would play these roles perfectly. She had to use her puppy eyes to have them attended the play.

The director came to the backstage to check the new actors

"You two don't have to worry. This is just a short scene. The princess is sleeping, the prince comes to kiss her and she wakes up. That's all. You don't have to tell anything because the story teller will do it. I suppose you are a couple so the kiss scene isn't a problem."

"Kyouya-senpai, did I hear wrong? He's just said kiss scene right?" Haruhi gave Kyouya a nervous look. He pushed his glasses up

"Well, just a kiss, right? It isn't that you've never kiss anyone before" Kyouya felt butterfly in his stomach. This wasn't Haruhi's first kiss but it was HIS FIRST KISS (he was a host that didn't mean he had kissed a girl before)

"But…" She was cut off by the director pushing her to the stage.

Kyouya's hands trembled. The shadow king was afraid of a kiss? It wasn't a normal kiss. It was a kiss with Haruhi on who he had a crush (He had feeling for her and he called that feeling "a crush"). The music started. It was time for him to go to the stage. He took a deep breath then walked forward.

There was Haruhi. She was "sleeping" in a bed full of flowers. She was so beautiful. Kyouya could fell his heart beat fastened. He took some steps closer to her, knelt down beside her. Haruhi shuddered when his hand gently caressed her cheek. His hand is so soft and cold. 'Is he going to kiss me? A real ki-kiss on lips?' That thought made her flush. Her eyes were half-open to see his face going pink. He was so close

"Kyouya-senpai, are you gonna … I…" She whispered

"You say too much Haruhi, You're sleeping, remember? Close your eyes" She could feel his breath brushing her ear. He was closer and closer. Her heart beat fast

'Why do I have this strange feeling?' She thought

Kyouya looked at the sleeping beauty in front of him. He lowered his head and was going to press his lips to hers. Suddenly, a voice sang

"Kyouya – mon ami"

It was Tamaki

**Preview**

- I will rescue you, little girl …

- How to be over your fear?

You must find out a bigger one …

- I think I found out a bigger fear than thunder. That is the thought of losing the person I love

- Kyouya-senpai, save me


	7. Chapter 7

Kyouya looked at the sleeping beauty in front of him. He lowered his head and was going to press his lips to hers. Suddenly, a voice sang

"Kyouya – mon ami"

It was Tamaki. 'Damn Tamaki. You always know how to ruin the mood' Kyouya sighed

"Kyouya – mon ami. Pick up your phone" The ringtone sang loudly. He stood up, answered his phone

"What is it, Tamaki?"

Haruhi sat up, blinked. They totally forgot that they were on the stage. The crowd growled; someone chuckled. The director went mad because these amateur actors spoiled his play.

When they was kicked out of the stage, Kirimi yelled

"You two disappointed me"

"Because you made us attend this play unwillingly" Kyouya snapped

"But I just want to see the prince kiss his princess" said Kirimi sadly, almost tearfully

"You will see that scene at home because I take you to Nekozawa-senpai now" He said in a cold voice then dragged her toward the exit. Haruhi just followed them.

After having Kirimi got back to her brother, Kyouya and Haruhi went to meet Host club at the front gate. Antoinette led the boy to everywhere of the hypermarket but Haruhi's place. Tired of wandering around, Tamaki called for Kyouya. At the first sight of Haruhi, Tamaki ran up to her, gave her a big bear hug

"Oh my sweet daughter, where have you been? I thought you were lost. Please don't scare me like that again" He cried

"Can't … breathe … senpai" Haruhi struggled to get free of Tamaki's hug but she just succeeded when the twins interfered

"You're harassing our toy, Tono" said the twins while they pulled Tamaki off Haruhi.

"Which kind of dog food do you feed Antoinette, Tono?" Kaoru asked

"You should change it" Hikaru added

"Why?" Tamaki blinked

"Because she is just idiot like YOU" They finished at the same time. Then Tamaki chased them around. What a familiar scene!

Behind a pillar, someone was standing and watching them secretly "Little girl, I will rescue you" That person smirked.

Host club's day off was ended when they all were in the limo to go home. Tamaki kept giving Haruhi his bewildered look. And Haruhi, putting a hand on her chest, she sighed a relief

"Thank god, that strange feeling has gone"

_**Some days later**_

_***Third music room***_

Haruhi was in the third music room alone. It was 1pm, too early to open Host club and the others hadn't presented yet. This tranquil atmosphere was what, at her first day at Ouran, she had searched for – a quiet place to study. But soon the tranquility was destroyed by the rain coming outside. It poured heavily.

"Oh, I hope there won't be …"

As soon as she thought about it, a flash of lightning ripped the sky then a thunder followed. Haruhi dropped her book. The thunder made her blood curdle. She curled up under the table, closed her eyes, and used her hands to cover her ears. She tried her best to ignore the raging noise outside but it was no use. Her body shook terribly.

"It will be over, everything will be fine" whispered Haruhi.

Suddenly, the door burst open

"HARUHI"

She heard someone called her 'It's him'

"Senpai"

Hearing her trembling voice under the table, he ran up to her, pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm here" He whispered in her ear "There's no need to fear. I'm here" He held her protectively

"Thank you" said Haruhi softly "Thank you for always being there for me, Tamaki-senpai. How … How do you know…?"

"Kyouya called me. He said there was going the storm and you was alone in the club's room"

Another thunder clapped and she snuggled closer to him. He ran his hand up and down on her back. They just stayed like that for minutes then there was someone running toward the room. Standing near the doorframe, Hikaru was panting. He left out a sigh of relief when he saw Haruhi and Tamaki. After that, Kaoru reached him

"Hikaru, where is …" Kaoru asked while panting

"She is fine now" A smile spread across his face.

"Thank to Tama-chan ne?" Honey and Mori appeared from nowhere standing next to the twins. After watching that scene for a minute, Honey cried out:

"GROUP HUG"

Suddenly everything clicked; the twins and Honey bounced toward and hugged both Tamaki and Haruhi. Just some seconds later, Haruhi was crushed underneath four boys

"Can't … breathe … Bones … cracking …" Haruhi absolutely forgot the storm and thunders

The rain went away, rose the sun again. Haruhi's decision staying at Host club was right. She was happy very happy and now she couldn't imagine how her life would be without them. She looked over the room: Tamaki was going mad because the twins put a caterpillar in his coffee; Honey and Mori were eating cakes, so predictable.

"They care for you so much" A cold voice made Haruhi startle. She turned back and there was Kyouya "On hearing you was alone in this room, they immediately ran to you"

Her eyes widened "I made you all worry again, didn't I?" said Haruhi apologically "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean …"

"You don't have to. I didn't worry about you anyway" He pushed his glasses up

"But it was you who called Tamaki-senpai"

"Well, I didn't want him to call me and ask where you was so I just did it in advance." bluntly said Kyouya. "And don't have to feel sorry, it isn't your fault for scaring the thunder. Everybody has their own fear"

'The storm makes me fear and now it makes the others worry for me. I am becoming a burden?' She thought then looked at Kyouya "Kyouya-senpai, what is your fear?"

He shot her a look then pushed his glasses up "The Ootori fears nothing. And if I have one, you think I will tell you?" He smirked

"No, I just ask" She rolled her eyes at him

"I used to be afraid of thunder" Haruhi raised her eyebrows "when I was five, of course" He added

'He is teasing me' thought Hauhi then she asked him curiously "How could you be over that fear?"

"Think about something scarier" He shrugged. As if he knew her question 'Like what?' he continued "Like being scolded by my father. Believe me his temper is much more terrible than a thunder storm. One of many ways to get over your fear is finding a bigger one" He turned on his heel walked toward his table, left Haruhi in her confusion

"Find a bigger one?"

_**Another storm coming**_

Tamaki was sitting at a window ledge, looking at the grey sky outside. He sighed:

"Mother, where is Haruhi?"

Kyouya stopped typing in his laptop, shot Tamaki an annoyed look "You have asked me that question for ten times. She is…" He glanced at his watch "walking here from the library"

"No need to worry Tama-chan, when Haru-chan is here, she will have all of us to protect her" Honey said from his full of cake table.

"Do you think we should make this room become a soundproof one? It is storm season and I don't want my Haruhi…" Tamaki asked

"When does Haruhi become yours" Kyouya snapped that made Tamaki blush slightly "It will cost so much but I will think about it"

The twins burst in on the room. They panted as if they had had a marathon

"Have Haruhi come yet?"

"We didn't find her in the classroom or the library."

A thunder clapped roughly. Everyone went pale.

"She must be curling up somewhere now" Tamaki shouted nervously

"Poor Haru-chan, we must go to find her" Honey cried

All of them rushed out of the room. Each of them went in a different direction to find her faster. Tamaki ran toward the west corridor when the twins rushed to the east. Honey and Mori directed toward the garden and Kyouya went to the front gate.

"Silly girl, She said sorry for making us worry and now what she is doing" Kyouya mumbled when he was running under the rain. He was soaked to the skin. The rain became heavier and lighting ripped off sky with a terrible thunder coming along. He tried his best to seek her through the rain. And he saw, on the opposite sidewalk, standing someone near a tree

"HARUHI?"

"Kyouya-senpai?" The person said in a trembling voice. It was her. She was leaning on the trunk to be able to stand on her feet. Her body shook slightly. He was going to run to her but she cried

"DON"T … JUST STAY THERE. LET ME ALONE"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" He shouted angrily

"I must face my fear alone" A thunder clapped again. Haruhi fell on the ground. Kyouya immediately rushed to her, lifted her up

"You're the most foolish girl I have seen. How can you think about standing alone under this pouring rain?"

He slowly walked her across the road to come back to school. That lighting flashed made Haruhi freeze. She was going to shut her eyes up and she saw a car speeding toward them. Suddenly, all her fear was blown up to the air. Her mind came sane. Instinctively, she pulled herself from Kyouya arm and pushed him out of the road. Just in one blink, she heard a dreadful noise mixed together the thunder then everything was back out.

_**The hospital**_

In the white room, five men was standing around a bed, watching the person lying on it carefully

"When will she wake up? She have slept for a day" Honey asked worriedly

"Kaoru, don't push me"

"It's not my fault. It's Tono. Stand far away from me, Tono" Kaoru turned to Tamaki who was standing too close to him.

"I want to be nearer Haruhi than you two." Tamaki scolded

Kyouya was leaning on the wall far from them; he sighed depressedly 'This is what happens when I let them visit Haruhi at the same time'

"Look, her eyelids move"

Haruhi heard some noise, very disturbing noise. She tried to open her eyelids to see what that noise was. It was too bright. She adjusted her vision so that she was able to see. It was a white room and there were 5 figures beside her

"You're awake, Haru-chan" It was Honey's voice

"Where am I?" She opened her mouth

"In the hospital, you had a car accident" Hikaru said, gazing at her

"How do you feel now, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"Painful a little and thirsty" Now she could see them clearly

"Drink" Mori handed her a glass of water

"Thanks, Mori-senpai" She was going to stretch her right arm but she felt so tender. Then she noticed her arm was bandaged so she used her left one to take the glass then she sat up a little.

"Tell me, what did you think Haruhi?" Tamaki folded his arms, said in a serious voice

She gazed at the white sheet to avoid the others' looks "I didn't really know. My instinct told me to push Kyouya-senpai out or he would be hurt" said Haruhi timidly

"I didn't tell about that. I mean what did you think when you stood alone in the rain?" Tamaki voice was lower. All of them fixed her to wait for the answer

"I… I thought … if I was brave enough to face my own fear, I wouldn't fear it anymore. I didn't want you worry about me when there was the thunder. I didn't want to be your burden"

"WHO TOLD YOU WERE OUR BURDEN" Tamaki shouted angrily, made all startled. Hikaru had to hold him to calm him down.

"Tono, we're in the hospital. You can't shout like that."

"I thought … I thought what happened at Karuizawa taught her a lesson. But I was wrong. I … she …" Tamaki seemed so furious that he turned away, sat on a chair and didn't look at Haruhi

"We worried about you Haruhi" Kaoru said calmly "but it didn't mean you were a burden. We want to comfort you, protect you that are the way we show our love for you. We all love you" he caressed her arm.

"I'm sorry" Haruhi said softly, still gazing at the sheet

"Don't feel sorry for us, sorry for yourself. Because of your silliness, you hurt yourself" Tamaki snapped. Honey felt the tension in the room so he raised his cute voice

"Ok. I think Haru-chan understands now. Why don't we have some cakes? Ah, Haru-chan, did it work? Have you got over the fear of thunder?" He asked eagerly

Haruhi widened her eyes "Well, I'm not sure about it but when I saw that car, I forgot all my fear. Kyouya-senpai said "One of many ways to get over your fear is finding a bigger one". Maybe … maybe … I found it. Seeing the person I love be going to get hurt is my bigger fear. Do you think so?" She asked hopefully

"You mean you love Kyouya-senpai, Haruhi?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes

"What? Of course I love him. I love you all. If that person was Hikaru, Kaoru or Tamaki-senpai, I would do the same thing"

Everyone sighed and thought she was so oblivious. Haruhi noticed Kyouya standing in his corner, didn't say a word. About fifteen minutes later, a nurse came in and told the host club to get out and let her rest. The host club reluctantly bid goodbye to her then left. Just Kyouya stayed but the nurse ignored him. She said to Haruhi that she was very lucky because the car stopped just in time. She only had some scratches and she could leave the next day after having several tests. Then she left and there were Haruhi and Kyouya in the room. Haruhi looked up at him

"Kyouya-senpai, are you ok?" Kyouya walked slowly to her, just when he was in front of her, he opened his mouth

"I am not ok. I am angry. I am angry at you" He said in a dangerous voice and a bad aura was around him that made Haruhi tense

"Why do you angry at me?"

"Why?" He leaned down so that his eyes met hers "Because you made me worry. I worried so much and that I worried about you didn't bring me any merit so I'm angry at you"

On hearing he worried about her, Haruhi felt heat on her cheeks. Her heart drummed loudly. He had never said he worried about her before and she had the feeling at that hypermarket again

"Y-you worried about me?" She stuttered. He turned on his heels and walked toward the door.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't let yourself be hurt because seeing you like that … hurt me too" He turned the door knob and left. Haruhi stared at the closed door

"What does he mean it hurts him too?"

_**Meanwhile, at the corridor**_

"Ne, Kaoru. Do you see any difference?" Hikaru asked his brother twin

"What difference?"

"Tono has stopped calling Haruhi his daughter"

"Oh"

_**That night, Ootori's mansion**_

Kyouya was sitting in front of his desktop but he didn't work. He recalled the accident

_***Flashback***_

Being pushed away, Kyouya fell on the road near the sidewalk. Having a little shock, he heard a terrible thunder then swung his head back. He saw Haruhi was lying there. He rushed to her, lifted her head up, shook her slightly

"H-Haruhi, open your eyes, Haruhi. Wake up"

But her eyes didn't even move slightly when he called her name

"Haruhi, please, wake up" Holding her bleeding immobile body in his arm, he felt his heart stopped beating. His whole body shook strongly. The driver got out of his car, as realization hit him; he helped Kyouya get Haruhi in the car and sped up to the hospital

*End flashback*

The image of her took over his mind; he had never felt miserable like that before. Suddenly, a knock pulled him out of his thought

"Kyouya?"

"What is it, Tamaki?" He looked up and saw Tamaki come in

"I have something I must tell you" Tamaki seemed to have some confusion

"Ok, spit it out. I'm very tired. I want to go to bed early tonight"

I think … I think … I love Haruhi" Tamaki muttered

Kyouya froze "What kind of love do you have? Father-daughter love?"

"No, I love her … I love her as a boy loves a girl" Finally, he said it out loud. Kyouya expected it, hoped he would find his feeling for her one day. But now when he heard Tamaki's confession, he felt painful as if his heart was shot by an arrow.

"Finally, you found it out. I thought you would never admit it" He laughed, tried to keep his usual voice. His phone rang

"Hello?" Kyouya picked up his phone

His face went pale; he was so shocked that he dropped his phone

"What's that, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked nervously

"Haruhi … she's … lost"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys. Long long long time no see. I can't let Haruhi lost forever so this is the new update. Thank you so so so much for your patience and still having this story in your alert list. And I'm really sorry for letting you wait. I hope you haven't forgot this story line. **

**Thank you for your reading ^^**

* * *

***In a strange room***

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly. It took her a minute to realize she wasn't in hospital anymore. She was lying on a small bed which was similar to the one where Hani had his nap on third music room. She sat up and groaned as her wound hadn't healed yet. The room appeared small but neat and nice. She wondered what the host club was planning when they took her here. Then Haruhi heard her stomach grumble that reminded her she hadn't eaten anything for 2 days. She caught the sight of an ottoro plate on the table.

"Damn rich bastards" Haruhi mumbled as usual but she was really grateful them for it. She took a piece into her mouth when the door burst open

"Hello, little girl" raised a familiar voice.

Haruhi spat the meat out in shock as soon as seeing the people emerging at the door frame. Zuka Club? Benio walked toward her with a smirk

"You're awake" Chizuru and Hinako said in unison, following their president

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi sounded surprised

"Look after you, of course." Benio knelt down in front of her, lift her chin up so as to their eyes met "You, little girl, are only safe while being with us" The homosexual female of St. Lobelia's Academy whispered; her hand caressed Haruhi's cheek but the girl of Host club snapped that hand away and asked in annoyance

"Where am I?"

"In St. Lobelia's Academy" "We'll take care of you" The other members of Zuka club sandwiched and hugged her tightly that made Haruhi whimpered in pain. 'These 2 girls are more annoying than Hikaru and Kaoru' she thought

"We rescued you from Host Club" Benio raised her voice again "Just seeing what they've done to you made my blood boil. Broken, hurt, laying immobile on the bed, you wouldn't be injured in that car accident if you had joined Zuka club. Those idiot men don't know how to protect a beautiful flower like you. So it's our mission to save the princess from those moron beasts…" Before Benio could finish her speech, Haruhi interrupt

"You kidnapped me?"

"Don't use the term 'kidnap' to your saviors like that" The Lady of the crimson rose snapped

"Whatever." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Does the Host club know you took me here? What about my dad? He doesn't want me to hang around with you since the accident at Lobelia."

"I guess the morons of Host club have known you're lost now. And about your father, we'll change his mind one day"

"They will find me anyway." Haruhi struggled to get free from Chizuru and Hinako but there was no use. She sighed "And don't call them morons, they're my friends"

"They don't deserve to be your friends." "They got you hurt" Two girls beside her protested

"It's not their fault. It's my fault. I don't want to make them worry but right now they must be worried a lot about me" Haruhi mumbled the last words to herself in regret.

"It's their fault" Benio claimed strongly "And this time we won't let them take you from us like the last time." She laughed evilly

"What do you mean?" Haruhi widened eyes, she felt twisted in her stomach. Two pairs of arms left her when Chizuru and Hinako stood up went to stand next to Benio.

"It will be a surprise" Chizuru smiled brightly at her

"Actually it's a special treat" Hinako modified her senpai's words then Zuka club burst in laugh. Haruhi stared at them in bewilderment mixed with nervousness.

"Have a rest, little girl" Benio leaned down, whispered to her ear "I hope you to be in good health while seeing the warm welcome we'll give Host club" Haruhi went pale. Benio straightened up and turned to her club's members "Let's go and be ready for the coming of our guests" After saying those words, they left Haruhi alone in the room but she still could hear their laugh echoing the hall outside the door shut.

***In the hospital***

"What do you mean when saying Haruhi's lost?" The twins shouted angrily at the guard of the hospital made that man sweated in fear. Host club's members gathered right after they were informed the news. Now they all were in the security room, watching the video from cameras to know what had happened.

"I'm really sorry, but when a nurse came in Miss Haruhi's room to check her condition, she didn't see her any where… We tried to find her in every corner of the hospital but… but…" The guard explained worriedly. Kyouya took a mental note to check his hospital's security. Suddenly Tamaki called out loud

"Look" He pointed at the screen and all the eyes turned to look at it. They played back that part again. There were 3 people in doctor's costume taking Haruhi out in silence while she was sleeping. They must be in disguise.

"They look familiar" Hani whispered. He zoomed out to see their faces clearer then the twins and Tamaki cried in surprise

"Zuka Club"

The video kept running showed them how Zuka Club had kidnapped the only girl of Host Club. Before Zuka Club leaving with Haruhi, Benio had looked at the camera and smirked in self satisfaction as if teasing the hosts because she had known for sure they would watch it. Tamaki clenched his fists and the twins went red with anger

"They have declared war on" Hikaru gritted his teeth

"We won't let this go easy" Kaoru hissed as furious as his older twin.

* * *

It's a short chapter but the next one will be longer

**Preview:**

"Hold still, Haruhi. Someone is coming"

"What about you, Kyouya senpai?"

"Don't worry for me. I never do anything without backup plan"

"There is no backup plan"


	9. Chapter 9

*St. Lobelia's Academy*

The Host club was standing before the big golden gate of Lobelia's Academy. The door slowly opened revealed the entrance of a labyrinth? The boys' jaws dropped; when had Lobelia's school yard become a maze? A big screen floated down, appeared a familiar face

"Welcome to St. Lobelia Academy" Benio said on the screen "Host club" She smirked evilly

"Where is Haruhi?" The twins asked impatiently in anger

"She is in a safe place, far from idiots like you"

"What do you want from us?" Tamaki uttered with a serious voice, this was one of his rare moments he was sane.

"I want nothing from you" Benio replied, ignored Host club's impatience growing up "I just want my little Haruhi to see how stupid and useless you are and to leave your Host club"

"She is not yours" Hikaru and Kaoru snapped in unison. They started to throw everything they had toward the big screen but of course they couldn't hit her

"Soon she'll be mine." Benio roared with laughter. "That's enough for the chitchat. If you want to catch me or see Haruhi again, manage to go through this labyrinth. But believe me, there is not a chance. I wonder what Haruhi would think when she watches you, miserable Host club, get lost in this. Good luck!" She said those last words then the screen floated out. Their surrounding was covered with a blanket of fog. They couldn't see anything in the distance of 10 feet. That made the maze look scarier than ever.

"Do you think we can see Haru-chan after getting through this maze?" Hani clung to his cousin, asked with suspicion

"That's our only way" Tamaki stated with the sureness in his voice

"Let's go and rescue Haruhi" Hikaru was about taking his first step toward the maze when his twin pulled him back

"Be careful, we have no idea what is waiting us in there. We must stick together" Kaoru gave them a word of caution. Tamaki nodded in agreement

"Kaoru's right. Let's go and stick together"

* * *

Haruhi from afar watched them set their feet in the maze together; she groaned in disappointment

"Don't get in there"

* * *

Tamaki went first and the others followed him close behind

"Where is Kyou-chan?" Hani, sitting on Mori's shoulder, asked when he noticed the absence of the shadow king.

"Great, it's only 3 minutes and we lost Kyouya-senpai" Hikaru sighed depressed

"The only one who could lead us out of here" Kaoru added

"Hey, I can lead you out of this maze" Tamaki blustered immediately "I'm level-headed"

"You?" "Level-headed?" The twins tried to held back their laughs made Tamaki go red "Please, if you're level-headed then there is no idiot in this world" Three of them were going to start another fight when Hani cried

"Hey, I see something that way" He pointed toward a beam of light "Follow it, Takashi" Mori with his cousin on his shoulder turned right, left Tamaki and the twins behind

"Wait, Hani-senpai" Tamaki called them back but there was no sight of them or the light beam anymore. They disappeared behind the dense fog

"Damn, because of you, we lost Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai, Tono" Hikaru complained

"Me? Why is it my fault?" Tamaki cried shock when Kaoru cut them off

"It's not time for arguing. We must keep going and make sure we really stick together this time" Kaoru took Hikaru and Tamaki's hands and hold them tightly. The younger twin carefully led two immature members of Host club deep into the maze

* * *

Haruhi was standing in a room at the rooftop of a clock tower, where she could watch every corner of Lobelia's yard which was changed into a maze by Zuka Club. She had seen Host club since they stood in front of the gate. Though she tried to call them and knocked on the window to attract their attention, Host club wasn't able to hear her. She was too far from them. Exhausted, Haruhi sat down at the couch and looked out the window to watch her friends make their way to get out of the maze. Despite of the fog, she was able to see everything clearly. It was just illusory fog anyway. Haruhi knew it wouldn't be easy because Zuka club hadn't built up this maze for nothing and especially Kyouya was nowhere to be seen. Where was he anyway? He didn't set his foot in the maze in the first place. Didn't he care for her? Haruhi felt bitter and twisted at that thought. She couldn't explain the strange feeling growing in her stomach. Haruhi had expected Kyouya to come and rescue her

"It isn't that he is more special than others, it's just… he has… ability. Yes, ability" Haruhi whispered to herself while seeing Tamaki and the twins meet a dead end. A slight knock on the door made her startled

* * *

In the control room, Benio, Chizuru and Hinako were watching Host club wandering around in the maze they set up.

"They are like mice in the trap" Hinako chimed happily

"I should have brought some popcorn, this is much more interesting than a movie in the theatre" Chizuru smiled when the boys of Host club bumped into another dead end.

"The amazing part hasn't started yet" Benio smirked.

* * *

The twins and Tamaki, minute by minute, lost their patience.

"Damn it. How long have we been in here?" Hikaru groaned frustrated in front of a fork

"I wish Mother could be here. He would know which way we should go" Tamaki pulled his hand out of Kaoru's hold, leaned on a wall of bush nearby. Kaoru sighed sadly then a bulb lightened in his head

"Maybe a branch can help us" He was going to toss a branch to decide which way they would go. He touched an overhanging one above his head then it moved unexpectedly

* * *

Hani and Mori followed the beam of light but it turned out a dead end. They continued wandering about 15 minutes when the fog was suddenly cleared away

* * *

"WHAT?" Benio spilt the tea on her lap as the fog disappeared

"I think one of them deactivated our illusory fog machine" Chizuru explained nervously

* * *

"Kaoru, you make the fog lift" Hikaru cried happily

"I do?" The younger twin didn't know that branch was a part of the fog machine. Tamaki straightened himself up

"Perfect. Now we can everything clearly. Let's go and find my precious Haruhi" Tamaki ran forward like he had just been injected steroid. Strangely, the wall behind him moved and he was separated from the twins

"Tono, Tono" Hikaru and Kaoru called him behind the bush wall "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Tamaki replied "I didn't know these walls can move. I guess we must split from here. Be careful!"

"You too" The twins shouted to their boss. They didn't want to split up but it was a good thing that now they didn't have to decide which way to go. There was the only way left. Tamaki and the twins moved on their own way. Meanwhile Hani and Mori took turn and they see an unbelievable scene

"Whoahhh…" Hani cried "Running cakes" They saw a row of cake moving on ground. Hani in a second jumped on his feet and run along the cakes. Mori followed right behind him. Incredibly, the "running" cakes took them to a place looking like a small garden with a lot of cakes on the tables as if there was going to have a cake party here. It was Hani's dream come true.

"Whoahhh" was the only word Hani could say. Hani slipped a piece of cake in his mouth and the world became pink "It's delicious. We should rest here and have cake, Takashi"

"What about Haruhi?" Mori reminded his cousin but Hani kept enjoying his cakes

"The others will find her then help us get out of here. If they not, we could find them after finishing all of these cakes" Mori looked around. It would take 3 days to finish all of these cakes but he didn't want to let Hani down so he sat down with his cousin and two of them had the cake party together.

* * *

"Haruhi?" The door slowly opened, Haruhi turned back to see the boys in glasses emerged at the door frame - her rescuer.

"Kyouya-senpai" She called him, couldn't hide her happiness in her voice "How come you know I'm here?"

"Logical analysis" He smirked, pushed up his glasses and walked toward her "Benio said you watched us get lost in the maze, that means you are at a place where could observe everything. Looking at the screen, there wasn't any sign showing you were at the control room with Zuka club. So the only place you could be to watch us is here, on the rooftop of this clock tower" He went pass her, took a look out of the window "It's quite a view from here, isn't it?" Kyouya turned back and saw jaw-dropping Haruhi staring at him, suddenly he recalled her wound

"How do you feel? Do you get any more hurt?" He knelt down before her and checked her injured arm

"I'm fine, really. They didn't do anything that hurt me. They even had a nurse taking care of me" Haruhi assured him, a slight blush spread across her face when his fingers touched her bare skin

"I see" Kyouya murmured after studying her bandaged arm carefully

"But how can you get here? I mean the entrance of Lobelia is blocked by the maze"

"The back gate" was his answer. He stood up, turned his back to her and watch his friends in the maze "Who say we always have to get in somewhere by the front entrance?"

"You're right." Haruhi moved to stand next to him "Now you'll get us out of here right?"

"What's the rush for?" Kyouya turned to her "You don't feel comfortable around me?"

"No… ah yes…I mean…I mean" Haruhi stuttered, tried to find the right words to say "It's not about me. I mean the others will get frustrated if they know they wander around the maze for nothing. You find me now"

Kyouya chuckled slightly "How do you know they wander around for nothing? Hani-senpai and Mori senpai are enjoying their cakes; I guess the twins are having fun too. And Tamaki, he has just found a new friend for Antoinette" Kyouya gestured for Haruhi to look out the window.

* * *

Tamaki came across a big black dog. The animal shot him a fierce look and growled at him. If it had been the twins, they would have run away and cried out for help. But it was Tamaki, the dog lover. They glued to their spot, glared at each other without blinking. The intense grew up between them as if this was a mind battle. Some minutes later, Tamaki opened his mouth

"If you want we can go together, I would love to have your company" Just that and the dog jumped forward, knocked Tamaki down on the ground and licked him happily. The dog loved him that wasn't in accord with Zuka club's plan. Tamaki got on well with his new friend right away.

Meanwhile at another corner of the maze, Hikaru and Kaoru were tired of turning and turning and turning. Everything they met was the dead ends.

"I don't want to walk anymore" Hikaru whined while Kaoru felt the walls to see if there was anything like the branch he had touched before "What are you doing, Kaoru?"

"Find a lever or something like that"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother, and turned his attention to a tall tree nearby. There was something odd about that tree.

"Do you think we can have a better view on the treetop?" Hikaru asked but Kaoru didn't give him a response then the older twin decided to climb up on the tree. He managed to stand on a big strong branch where he could look over the wall. A grin lit up his face, Hikaru swung his arm to call his brother and he hit something. That object dropped on Hikaru's head, a sticky yellow substance streamed down his face. It was honey. He had just touched a beehive. In a short time, he heard the buzz and a lot of small bees gathered around him

"Kaoru" He called his twin "B-BEEEEE" Hikaru felt down the tree and landed on top Kaoru. Having no idea what going on, Kaoru struggled to push his brother off him. Without a word, Hikaru got back on his feet, took Kaoru's wrist then ran as fast as he could. The bees chased right after them.

* * *

Kyouya looked quite amused at the twins' misery. It wasn't every day he could watch such a show like that. Haruhi left out a sigh of relief when finally the twins escaped from the bee's chasing by jumping into a small bond. They didn't talk anything until Haruhi broke the ice

"I don't understand" Kyouya raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't bother to glance at her "why does Zuka Club want me? Why do they hate me being in Host club? I'm just a common student, a commoner"

'You're a commoner but not common. You have a lot of attraction' Kyouya thought, he turned to her, looked deep into her widening eyes "Isn't it too obvious?" His soft cool voice made her shudder "You're a prize"

"A prize?" Haruhi eyes went huge "For what?"

"For competition between Zuka Club and Host club of course. The better one would win the prize"

"You mean I'm just a prize to compete?" Haruhi asked softly with a thread of sadness in her voice

"You're a prize to Zuka club"

"And to Host club?" Her voice trembled hopefully

"To Host club" Kyouya spoke slowly but certainly "You're a…" He paused a little, his long finger lifted her chin up so that their eyes met again "You have been in Host club for almost a year and you haven't known what you mean to us?" Haruhi blushed, her heart beat faster and faster, her mind went blank. Haruhi felt like time stood till at that moment, there was only him in her eyes, him and his true unveiled sincerity.

"What do I mean to you?" Haruhi thought out loud and a second later, she wanted to smack herself for destroy that moment. Kyouya looked away, adjusted his glasses to regain his mask

"A treasure" the word slipped out his lips was almost soundless. Haruhi froze in surprise. Was she really a treasure to him? A warm glow of happiness was growing in her heart. Kyouya continued this time louder "You bring a lot of profit to Host club. What else could you mean to me if not a treasure?"

"Oh" The glow in her heart was put out. She lifted her eyes off him and stared at the ground instead. What was she thinking? What was she expecting from the cunning calculating shadow king? Kyouya cleared his throat

"It's time to end this game. Let's go" Putting hands in his pockets, Kyouya walked toward the door first, following was Haruhi. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. The distance between them was only 5 feet but it felt like they were in two different galaxies. At the door way, Kyouya took a longer step as he knew there was a trapdoor there. But Haruhi didn't. He turned back "Haruhi, there is…" Before he could finish his sentence, the brown eyes girl fell down the hole. Immediately, Kyouya flew back to catch her. After that, they found themselves hang in the in the air. One of Kyouya's hand gripped Haruhi's wrist tightly, the other held on the ledge of the trapdoor. The hole looked very deep and all dark so that they couldn't see the ground

"Are you ok, Haruhi?" Kyouya caught his breath tried to study the situation

"I'm fine" She was scared as her feet couldn't touch the ground and the gravity was pulling her down "I'm slipping down, senpai" Haruhi cried in panic. Kyouya tightened his grip

"It's ok, I got you. Hang on" He assured her but everything went bad as it was very hard for him to hold on the ledge. Kyouya tried to swing his arm so that he could throw Haruhi up to the floor but it didn't work because Haruhi was too heavy. His fingers slipped a little. He didn't know how long they could stay like that. Kyouya wanted to let go until he heard footsteps echoing in the hallway

"Haruhi, Haruhi. Someone is coming. Hold still" The last thing in the world an Ootori would do was calling for help. But in this situation, for Haruhi, could he forget his stupid pride? Lucky for him, the girl raised her voice first

"HELP" Haruhi called out; the footsteps sounded louder and louder, they got closer and closer.

"What do we get here?" Benio smirked at the scene "A host tries to take our princess away. You're more clever than the others but not intelligent enough to escape from our trap. Men are the same" Kyouya took a mental note to make her pay for that insult later, now he needed her to pull Haruhi up.

Benio turned to her club's members "Chizuru, Hinako, help our little princess" They soon had Haruhi sat safely on floor. Benio uttered again "Take her to other room, I will deal with him"

"Wait, you must help Kyouya-senpai. Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi crawled back to help Kyouya but Chizuru and Hinako pulled her away. Her arm bled again as the bandage around her wound went red with blood

"Don't worry about me. I never do anything without backup plan" Kyouya told her to go with them then left only him and Benio behind. He still held on the ledge with both of his hand now

"Backup plan?" Benio raised an eyebrow "There is no backup plan, isn't it?" She smirked and stepped on his fingers


	10. Chapter 10

Kyouya felt a sharp pain in his hands as the pressure on his fingers increased. He would make her pay 100 times the pain he was suffering

"I bet you can't hold like this for 10 more seconds. 10… 9 …" Benio counted down in amusement. Kyouya's hands started bleeding. His right hand left the ledge "7… 6…" All the weight was on his left one and it went numb second by second "4…3…" How deep that hole could be was the only thought in his mind right now "2…1" Kyouya let go

* * *

*Meanwhile in the maze*

Tamaki's hands shook uncontrollably. A throbbing pain in his heart made him freeze in a moment.

"My family" Tamaki whispered then suddenly he sped up as if he knew exactly where he was heading to.

Hani dropped his cake and Mori stood bolt right up at the same time. Without a word, they ran to the garden's exit, forgot all about the cake party. Their extinct told them one of their friends was getting hurt.

The twins was standing before another folk, didn't know which way they should go then Kaoru froze on his spot. "Can you feel that?" He asked his older twin

"Feel what?" Hikaru blinked in confusion. A shudder shot through his spine. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's wrist and they started running to the left

"How do you know we must turn left?" Hikaru panted while running

"Sixth sense"

Five hosts ran as fast as they could on their way until they caught the sight of the others. Unexpectedly, they all met at the centre of the maze. Then the walls disappeared suddenly. Host club's members found themselves standing in the middle of Lobelia's front yard.

"Are you ok, guys?" Tamaki asked others worried

"We're fine" the twins panted after their long running "But I have feeling that one of us is getting hurt" Kaoru said concerned

"We have that feeling, too" Hani frowned and Mori nodded in agreement. They looked at each other then cried in unison

"HARUHI"

* * *

Chizuru, Hinako took Haruhi to a strange empty room, where they told her to wait for them when they went to get the nurse. They left Haruhi there, didn't forget to lock the door. Haruhi sank into the floor with tearful eyes, ignored the ache in her arm. There is nothing in her mind now but the image of Kyouya. She would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him. She lifted her hands and prayed in tear "Please, please help him". Haruhi jumped because of a loud bang on the door before it burst open

"Fujioka-san" A man in black suit emerged at the door way "Please follow me, the others are waiting for you" Haruhi blinked at him surprised

* * *

At the moment Kyouya letting go, a strong hand caught his wrist. It wasn't Benio but a familiar man towering above him. Tachibana helped Kyouya stand on his feet. Once getting out the hole, looking around, Kyouya saw Benio lying immobile on the floor. Giving her an angry glance he turned to his personal guard

"Where is Ha-…um…the others?"

"Honda is gathering young master's friends in the maze while Aijima is looking for Haruhi-san at the medical room"

As soon as hearing that, Kyouya ran straight for the medical room, didn't remember his hands still bleeding. His footsteps echoed round the hallway. Kyouya slowed down since he caught the sight of the brown hair girl at the end of the corridor, heading toward him.

Haruhi immediately got out of the medical room when Aijima said he had looked for her as Kyouya's order. She wanted to find him to know that he was safe. The only girl of Host Club stopped as she saw the raven hair standing twenty feet far from her. They remained at their spot, stared at each other, no one made a move. Haruhi bit her lip. Kyouya just smirked and raised his hand to adjust his glasses and that made her notice his bleeding hands. Tear streamed down her cheeks. In her was the mixture of emotions: anger, fear, anxiety, relief… She even didn't know human could have so many feelings at the same time. A voice sang in her head, urged her to walk toward him but her legs didn't listen to it. Kyouya was the first one to move. He took one step closer to the girl then suddenly

"HARUHI" Tamaki cried out loud and rushed to Haruhi, pulled her in a tight hug, following him was the twins, Mori and Hani.

"Are you ok, Haruhi" The twins asked anxious

"Finally we found you and Kyou-chan, too" Hani grinned happily and tugged Usa-chan closer to his chest

"Tamaki-senpai, it hurts" Haruhi groaned then Tamaki loosened his embrace to study her

"Where? Where do you hurt? Did that evil Zuka club hurt you?"

"Idiot, Tono, You're touching Haruhi's wound" The twins snapped and peeled Tamaki's hand off Haruhi's arm. And that they all knew their princess came back to them.

Host club left Lobelia's Academy in the twilight

"What are you doing with that beehive, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin

"Just wait and see" Hikaru answered with a mischievous smirk

* * *

The next day, Tamaki, Hani and Mori appeared at class A1; they told Haruhi and the twins what happened to Zuka Club. Tamaki showed them a newspaper whose front page was a big picture of Benio in a frilly dress kissing an unknown guy. That picture totally ruined her image and Zuka Club. They were told that Benio was trying to buy every newspaper published which had her picture. No one but the Shadow King of Host club could have done this. The twins seemed not interested in the newspaper. Their attentions turned to a video on the internet that made them roll on floor. The video was about three members of Zuka Club ran for their lives because of the bees chasing behind them. That was just a simple revenge of the twins on Zuka Club

"They deserve that" Hani stated with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah" The other hosts agreed except for Haruhi. She had sounded absent since the beginning of the talking. Tamaki caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes

"Are you ok, Haruhi? Is your arm hurt too much?" All the eyes were on her now. Haruhi shook her head slightly

"I'm fine, really" She paused hesitantly then cleared her throat "Um, Where is Kyouya-senpai?"

"Oh right, where is Kyouya-senpai, Tono?" The twins turned to Tamaki

"His fingers were injured and he couldn't use them for a week so he decided to stay at home until they are all healed…" Before Tamaki finished his sentence, the twins interrupted

"That means we have Host club closed for a week?"

"I'm afraid to tell you so" Despite Tamaki's regret, Hikaru and Kaoru went cheerful. They eagerly discussed what they would do in a week without club's activities: design more dresses for Haruhi, make Haruhi model them then design more dresses for Haruhi…

* * *

*In the afternoon*

Because the Host club had a week off, after studying at library, Haruhi would go home. That afternoon, it was pouring but luckily there was no lightning or thunder. Tamaki walked back and forth at the entrance lobby waiting for Haruhi. Unfortunately, he came across the twins

"What are you doing here, Tono?"

"Nothing, I just walk around" He scratched his head nervously, didn't want the twins to know his true intention but Hikaru and Kaoru could see through him

"Liars" They sang in unison "You're waiting for Haruhi"

"No…um…yeah, I'm waiting for Haruhi. It's raining and as the president of Host club, I must take her home" Tamaki went red in embarrassment

"You just want to walk under the same umbrella with Haruhi in the rain. How pervert you are" Hikaru snapped with a little jealousy in his voice

"NO. Pervert is a mean word. I forbid you using that dirty word, especially to me, your father" They were about to starting another fight when Haruhi's voice rang behind them

"You haven't gone home yet?"

"Haruhi" Tamaki called her "It's raining. Shall I take you home?"

"It's ok Tamaki, senpai. I have my umbrella here" She showed them her white umbrella. Tamaki found the yellow one in his hand become redundant so he shoved it in Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru has borrowed my umbrella. Can I go with you to the front gate? My limo is waiting there" He grinned at her while Kaoru cried surprised "What? When did I…" Tamaki put a hand on Kaoru's mouth to stop him then looked at Haruhi expectantly. Once getting Haruhi's approval, Tamaki happily opened the umbrella then they walked toward the gate, left the twins behind. Seconds later, Kaoru glanced at his brother whose eyes were still following the couple.

"At least our plan works" Kaoru said made Hikaru look at him bewildered "The operation Push Tamaki and Haruhi closer"

"Um" Hikaru turned away, hid the sadness on his face

"You haven't been over her, Hikaru?"

"Easier said than done" was Hikaru's answer

* * *

Tamaki's dream came true. This wasn't one of his day dreaming. He was sharing the umbrella of love with Haruhi. Thinking about it and his face turned crimson. Haruhi sensed the strange of Tamaki

"Are you ok, Tamaki-senpai? Your face goes red" She asked innocently

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Slowly, Tamaki snaked his arm over Haruhi's shoulder, pulled her closer to him "You must walked by my side like this or you'll be wet" Haruhi didn't express any sign of objection. They kept walking and somehow Haruhi felt warm in Tamaki's arm. They passed by a person who was walking under a black umbrella in the opposite direction of them. Haruhi found that person extremely familiar

"Kyouya-senpai, was his hands injured badly?" Haruhi asked suddenly

"Um, this morning he called me and said he wouldn't go to school this week"

"Why? Even though he can't use his hands, he should go to school and listen to sensei's lecture"

"I don't know. Maybe Kyouya didn't want others to see his injury since his family works in medical sector."

'That's absurd' Haruhi thought and unexpectedly she stopped. Tamaki turned back "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, I forgot something and I have to go back. Just keep my umbrella. You can return it to me tomorrow." Before Tamaki could react, Haruhi ran back to school, left the blonde standing dumbfounded in the rain

* * *

Haruhi reached the third music room; her hand was on the door knob. Her heart was beating very fast without her understanding. She just had a feeling that he was here. Carefully Haruhi opened the door to see an empty room. She left out a depressed sigh. "What am I thinking?" Haruhi mumbled. She was going to close the door and leave then a voice made her startle

"Are you looking for something?" Haruhi turned back and see the boy in glasses standing right behind her

"Kyouya-senpai, you scared me"

"I saw you going home with Tamaki" Kyouya pushed the door open wider to get in the room. His bandaged hands were noticeable. Haruhi felt the sting in her heart as seeing them. Kyouya walked toward his desk to look for something

"Is that hurt much?" Haruhi raised her voice made Kyouya stop what he was doing

"No, I'm fine. Just a slight injury. Don't worry and don't blame yourself for something which isn't your fault" He could read her mind because she was thinking it was all her fault that his hands became like that. He continued his searching then it seemed he found what he wanted

"Why don't you go to school?" Haruhi looked at him curious

"I don't want to" He replied bluntly

"Why?" she widened eyes surprised

"Because I don't want to explain why I got these injuries" It was finally clear. His pride was the reason he wanted to stay at home. There was no way he would tell everyone that his fingers got hurt because Benio had stepped on it. He didn't want anyone to see his vulnerable side, Ootori's vulnerable side. Haruhi stayed silence until he spoke up again "Is Tamaki waiting for you?"

"No. I told him to go first. I thought that I could find you here, the person under the black umbrella" Haruhi mumbled timidly

"Do you have something to talk with me that made you run back here?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow, waited for her answer. But Haruhi was speechless. Why did she run back to find him. To ask him why he didn't go to school? No. Just because she wanted to talk with him, just to talk with him even though she didn't have anything to talk about. Why did she have this feeling again? And why did she have so many questions "why?"? Feeling the confusion of Haruhi, Kyouya changed the subject "I suppose we should go home now" Haruhi threw all of her questions to the back of her mind then together they left. Until they were at the lobby, Haruhi recalled she didn't have her umbrella

"Oh I let Tamaki-senpai borrow my umbrella"

"I don't mind sharing" Kyouya opened his, which assured Haruhi his hands weren't hurt badly. They stepped outside. Haruhi tried to keep some space between them but that made raindrops drip down on her shoulder. Kyouya wondered if he should pull her closer to him or not since he saw Tamaki do so. He raised his arm and pulled Haruhi then suddenly her body stiffened. Kyouya immediately dropped his arm "I'm sorry. I just… I mean… you're getting wet" He explained nervously and thought 'Why does she have different reaction to me?' The same question appeared in Haruhi's head. She felt so stupid when she reacted strongly to a simple action of him.

"It's ok. I'm just surprised" She said then moved closer to Kyouya. They kept walking. Though Kyouya's arm wasn't around her shoulder, Haruhi felt warm too. It was the warmness mixed with some awkwardness. A tension grew up between them. The longer they walked, the tenser it became.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a lift?" Kyouya offered when they reached his limo

"It's ok, senpai.. I prefer walking. Can I borrow your umbrella?" Haruhi thought she couldn't bear the tension between them anymore especially when they sat in the limo.

"Ok" The same thought to Kyouya "So… goodbye" He slid in his car then it drove off. Haruhi walked on the way to her home.

* * *

Both Kyouya and Haruhi didn't have a thought that someone had been watching them since the moment Kyouya opened his black umbrella. That person dropped the one in his hand. The white one rolled on the wet ground


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for long updating, anyway here comes the new chapter ^^ Thank you for your reading :)**

* * *

***Suou's second mansion***

The rain had stopped and the sun shined again but inside Suou's second mansion, it was so gloomy as if there was going to come a storm. Everyone was shocked once seeing their young master came home, got soaked to the skin. The chauffeur exchanged a meaningful look to them that it had better not ask anything and just prepare hot water for their master's bath. Even Shima didn't say a word. After a relaxing bath, Tamaki threw himself on the bed then slowly closed his eyes. He recalled the conversation with his father some days ago.

***Flashback***

It was the day Tamaki had found Haruhi curling and shaking under the table in the third music room. She had been frightened by the thunder outsides. The petite girl was so fragile, so vulnerable that there was a flood of feeling in him. He wanted to protect her for the rest of his life. He didn't know why but he always felt overprotective toward Haruhi. She brought a lot of foreign feelings to him. Those feelings were like mysteries behind a door. He did want to open that door and figure out what they were however he had never had the courage to turn the doorknob. Something told him that if the door was opened, everything would change and never be the same again.

Tamaki sat alone in the kitchen, thought of Haruhi, and his feelings for her. He loved her but what kind of love was it? It wasn't like the love he had for Kyouya, his best friend. It wasn't like the love he had for the twins, Hani and Mori-senpai – his friends, neither. He had found his love for Haruhi resembled the way Ranka-san loved his daughter. He took care of her, worried about her, wanted to protect her from other boys. He wondered if it really was the father-daughter love.

"What are you thinking?" Suou Yuzuru's voice snapped Tamaki out of his train of thoughts

"Oh, good evening father. What are you doing here?" Tamaki looked up and saw the older Suou appearing at the door way

"You're asking me what I am doing in my own house?" Walking toward his son, Yuzuru pulled out a chair then sat down across Tamaki.

"You always spend your night at the main house" Tamaki murmured with sadness so the older Suou didn't hear clearly

"Is there something bugging you?" Yuzuru asked concerned. Two men of Suous rarely had a normal father-son talk because they usually ended up with some awkward topics like Tamaki's mother or grandmother. But Yuzuru always brought up a conversation at least to make his son know he cared for him.

"No" Tamaki looked down avoid his father's look

"Is it about Haruhi-kun?" Tamaki was caught off guard. He looked up and met his father's smirk. "I'm your father. I care for you more than anyone in the world. You can open up to me whenever you want"

"I wonder…" Tamaki hesitated a little before being reassured by Yuzuru's smile "Haruhi…" His father patiently listened to him "I have… some kind of… strange feeling for her. I don't know what it is"

"You love her" Yuzuru stated. His son finally considered his feeling for the girl; if he hadn't realized it yet then he needed a little push.

"Yes, I love her but it's different. I mean my love for her is different from the love I have for Kyouya or any friends of mine." Tamaki blushed slightly, felt a bit embarrassed about pouring his heart out to his father

"So she must be a really special friend"

"I think so, too. I want to take care of her, protect her from everything bad in this world. It makes me like a father, isn't it?"

Yuzuru shook his head slightly. His son was too naïve and oblivious about his feelings. He wanted to play the family game even though he wasn't a kid anymore. But if there was someone to blame, it was him – Suou Yuzuru, the chairman of Suou's Corporation, who couldn't give his only son a true family. Tamaki was just a boy thirsting for a happy family.

"Tamaki" Yuzuru called his son lovingly "I know Host club's members are very close like a family but you are not Haruhi's father. You are not even her blood relative. You know that"

"I know, but Haruhi said I am similar to her father. I worry about her, protect her from other boys just like Ranka-san…" Yuzuru interrupted

"A father doesn't simply protect his daughter from boys, Tamaki. He wants to find a good boy who can protect his daughter. Tell me, Tamaki. What do you feel when there is another boy being with Haruhi-kun?"

"I feel… I feel insecure… I feel…" Tamaki tried to find the right word to say but he lost in his own thoughts. What was that feeling again? He recalled the time Kasanoda had been with Haruhi. He was so angry, so furious…

"Jealous" Yuzuru stated.

"Jealous?" Tamaki widened eyes when his father answered his question for him "I am jealous"

"It is jealousy, son. And the only woman in this world makes me jealous when she is with other man is your mother."

"You mean… You mean I love Haruhi t-that… that way?" Tamaki stuttered unbelievably

"Exactly" Yuzuru smiled contented.

***End flashback***

Thank to the talk with his father, Tamaki realized his feeling and it took him some days to finally accept it. After that, everything he thought was how to tell Haruhi about his love. He didn't care if Haruhi loved him back, if that girl loved or would love him the way he loved her. He told Kyouya that he love her and simply thought that his best friend would help him get together with Haruhi. He never considered Kyouya's feeling. He only thought for himself. He was too… selfish.

* * *

Kyouya had just got to home when his phone rang in his pocket. Glancing at the caller ID on the screen, Kyouya couldn't help letting out a sigh. He dropped himself on the couch before flipping the phone open

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"How are you doing, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked excited on the line

"Fine, what is it now?" Kyouya was too tired to deal with any of Tamaki's craziness right now

"I love Haruhi, you know it, right?" Kyouya's heart throbbed a bit just like the first time he heard those words

"Yes, you told me. It isn't father-daughter love; it is the love of a boy for a girl" Kyouya repeated what Tamaki had said before; afraid a little bit that Tamaki could realize his voice trembling.

"Do you think I should ask her out? Should I confess to Haruhi? Will Haruhi accept me and return my love or she will turn me down? I'm so nervous, Kyouya. What if she doesn't love me? What should I do?" Tamaki asked continuously almost got into panic then Kyouya cut him off

"Calm down, Tamaki. I can't answer all your questions at once. We will talk about it one by one."

"You will help me?" Tamaki sounded surprised "You really help me get together with Haruhi?"

"Yes, why not?"

"You're really ok with it?" Tamaki's voice suddenly became serious made Kyouya frown

"Tamaki? What's going on? Are you ok?" Kyouya asked worried

"Of course I'm ok, why do you ask such thing" Tamaki laughed cheerily that just made Kyouya cast doubt on him

"Tamaki, what happened?"

"Nothing happened" Tamaki said with sureness in his voice "I'm just happy because I have a friend like you. Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For everything" Kyouya could sense this was one of Tamaki's sanest moments "So, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Saying those words then Tamaki hung up. Kyouya knew something was going on with Tamaki but he didn't know what it was

"That idiot" He murmured tired. He took off his glasses; pinched the bridge of his nose then slowly closed his eyes. "Whatever is happening to him, I will find it out tomorrow".

The next day, as Kyouya expected, Tamaki went to his room and talked eagerly about his plan asking Haruhi out. Right after that, Tamaki became anxious if his plan would really work. Then some minutes later he dived into his daydreaming about Haruhi. He didn't spare Kyouya a second to open his mouth. The shadow king, however, was too familiar with Tamaki's changing-like-weather mood. Kyouya stayed calm and patiently waited for Tamaki being back to sane then helped him draw out a perfect plan. Since Haruhi was quite dense in romantic affair, it would be better to make her fall slowly for Tamaki than to suddenly tell her his feeling. First step Tamaki had to make was asking her out. It was a date but to Haruhi it was more like a going out with a friend and having fun. This plan, as Tamaki called "Doucement mais surement", sounded very appropriate at the time. After biding goodbye, Tamaki left; Kyouya leaned back on his feather couch. Was it a wise decision when he helped Tamaki get the girl he had feeling for? Wouldn't he regret? An Ootori would never regret. Tamaki was his friend, his best friend; he was doing this for the sake of Tamaki and Haruhi. They deserved to be happy together.

"It's just a crush. I don't love her. It's just a crush…" Kyouya mumbled as if the spell would make him shrug off every feeling he had for Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi's days without club's activities were heavenly. She had extra time to reading book, doing her chore, going to the grocery…especially; she wasn't bugged by those crazy hosts. That was what she had thought until the twins showed up and dragged her out to try on the outfit they designed for her. Collapsing on her bed after an exhausted day with the twins, Haruhi sighed

"When will Kyouya-senpai comeback to school? I'd rather host than spend the afternoon with the twins and their fashion model game." Right away Haruhi froze at what she had just said. She thought of Kyouya quite often these days. Before she had never thought of him even though they met each other every afternoon, now when not seeing him, she started missing the boy in glasses. What made Haruhi more irritated was every time thinking of the shadow king, there was a strange sensation growing inside her. "Damn rich bastard, even his absence makes my head spin as if I'm drunk" Haruhi grabbed a pillow nearby and covered her head.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday but Haruhi didn't have any plan. She had done all her homework and her chores. So she decided to go to a book store and pick some new books. Putting on her sundress which Ranka had bought her long ago, Haruhi headed to the door

"I'd better leave before the twins come and drag me around" She didn't bother to look at her in the mirror. Haruhi never cared much about her appearance; however she looked really cute in that dress. As soon as opening the door, she met the blonde who was about to ring the bell.

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked surprised

"Hello, Haruhi. It's a nice day, isn't it? Do you have any plan today?" Tamaki beamed happily at her. Haruhi looked around and noticed there was only Tamaki, not the twins, no Hani and Mori-senpai, either.

"Um, no" She shook her head "I don't have any plan, just have come up with the idea going to a bookstore"

"Great, may I come with you? I want to go to the bookstore too, then I will buy you lunch" His face lightened up brightly. Haruhi found it unnatural as Tamaki seemed quite normal today (the term 'normal' rarely went along with Tamaki)

"Ok" Haruhi nodded in agreement. There was no reason for her to deny Tamaki's offer and maybe dealing with only Tamaki seemed easier than with the twins. Tamaki grinned and held out his hand for her. With a little surprise, Haruhi took his hand and let him lead her to the car in front of the apartment. 'No limousine today, thank god' she thought. Tamaki smiled satisfied. Everything went smoothly as Kyouya planned. Driving by car was also Kyouya's idea as he said Haruhi felt uncomfortable when the limousine parked in her neighborhood.

* * *

Sunday was the day Kyouya had the doctor check his hands for the last time. The doctor said his hands were completely healed but he didn't pay much attention on what she said. Looking out the window, he saw a blue a blue not a cloud sky. It was perfect for a date, Tamaki and Haruhi's date. It was such a waste if he just stayed at home and spent time on his laptop. Kyouya picked up his phone and told Tachibana to get his car prepared. Until the chauffeur asked where he wanted to go, Kyouya realized that he didn't know his destination.

"Just drive" He spoke in a monotone

The car drove along the streets, it was such a beautiful day that everyone went out to enjoy it. Kyouya was enjoying himself too but he still sensed an unnamed sadness in the air. Suddenly he caught the sight of a familiar couple

"Stop" He told with a little urgency in his voice. Looking to that direction again, he knew for sure they were Tamaki and Haruhi who walked into a bookstore. They were dating; he knew it, yet with the unknown of him, Kyouya told the chauffeur to park the car across the street where he could what them secretly

"I just check up on Tamaki for a minute" Kyouya told himself. But a minute turned out an hour. He had been following them for an hour from the bookstore to a grocery and now they were walking into a park. Kyouya had felt he was like a stalker until he saw the limousine of Hitachiins hiding at a corner and Hani, Mori-senpai sitting in a car near the gate of the park. Kyouya smirked in amusement

"So everyone is here" It was amusing that the whole host club gathered here and the oblivious couple didn't have a thought that five pairs of eyes were following them all the time. Kyouya just wondered how come the other had known about Tamaki and Haruhi's date.

***Inside Hitachiin's limousine***

"It's a good thing that we saw Tono pick Haruhi up at her apartment" Hikaru said, his eyes didn't leave the couple who was sitting under a tree

"I don't think this is a good idea, Hikaru" Kaoru looked at his brother nervous "We have following them since they left from Haruhi's house"

"I just want to make sure Tono doesn't do anything bad to Haruhi" Hikaru sounded annoyed as his twin complained beside him

"What bad thing could Tono do to Haruhi? You see that, they are having a date" Kaoru's words were like a bucket of cold water splashing on Hikaru. The older twins laughed drily.

"You're right. They are dating. We shouldn't disturb them then" Hikaru turned back and met Kaoru's concern look.

"Hikaru" Kaoru called his brother in anxiety "Are you…"

"I'm fine, I'm ok" Hikaru smiled at him. He knew that no matter what, he still had Kaoru-his dearest brother. He would never be alone "I think tomorrow we can have many things to taunt our idiot Tono, ne?" Kaoru nodded and returned his twin a smile. He was about to tell his chauffeur to drive then heard Hikaru's gasp. Turning around, Kaoru dropped his jaw at the scene in front of them.

Actually 4 pairs of eyes widening shocked fixed on the couple under the tree. Meanwhile Kyouya's glasses was glinting dangerously, hid every emotion of the shadow king. His face was emotionless but his fists clenched tightly. This was totally unexpected. It didn't go according to his plan and Kyouya hated everything out of his control.

Tamaki was leaning toward Haruhi and pressed his lips on hers. In another word, he was kissing Haruhi, the only girl of Host club.


End file.
